A unexpected gift
by BigPapaGrim
Summary: a young man in a small village is pushed into the world with nothing on his mind but revenge but he will see through his trials and hard ships that there is more to life than just revenge and that the world is much bigger than he thought. ichigoxyoruichi first story and hopefully better summary
1. A new beginning

**1st chapter guy hope you enjoy.**

 _italics are thoughts_

 **bold is speaking**

A new beginning

 _darkness was all he could see his spiky strawberry blond hair matted to his forhead by a red substance he could only describe as "_ **blood** _" he muttered as his senses were ambushed. The smell of smoke, the taste of blood, the sound of cracking wood, the feeling of large smoldering wooden beams scorching his back while also preventing him from standing._

 _Earlier_

Trying to stay conscious while also remembering what had happened to get him in this situation. He remembered screams blood curdling screms coming from men all over. and women begging with tears streaming down their eyes. he remembered being in a battle the clang of metal against metal. the feeling of weakness in his legs and arms from fighting for so long. as he blocked a swing headed towards his left arm he blocked it feeling the strength of the attack full force but was able to push the sword back with a swing of his hand he brought down his sword to his opponents right shoulder blade earning him a loud scream **"AAAAHHHHHH"** the strawberry blond swordsman falling to his knees with a light gasp for air. his opponent while on the ground nearing deaths cold embrace said **"fu-fuck you you piece of shit huh-huh-huh your whole clan will huh-huh die here to...day"**

" **PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU DONT KILL THEM SPARE MY CHILDREN TAKE ME INSTEAD"** He heard a woman beg for her childrens life while holding them tightly against her chest. trying to quickly get to his feet to help the pleading woman he heard the man say " **such a pity i would have loved to have a slave as hot as you but orders are orders NOW DIE YOU WHORE"** ignoring the exhaustion from his body standing up like he was possessed sprinting to the man he plunged his blade into the back of the man hitting his heart but was to late as he heard the dying screms of the woman and the gasps of breath from the man he plunged his blade into. noticing the mans lifeless body beginning to fall he pushes the man to the side preventing him from falling on the recently deceased family. with no time to think the swordsman sprints as hard as his exhausted body would allow thinking **"PLEASE BE ALRIGHT"** over and over in desperation believing the more he said this the more it would come true.

passing many burned house he could see blood sprayed on the ground. bodies all over some from his clan some from the invaders some were dismembered some burned the smell alone could kill but the swordsman kept his head straight still sprinting full speed untill he stumbles to a shaky stop in front of a building staring up at the large structure that have could housed five people but now just a monumental inferno. even with his face coverd in dirt,sweat and blood you could still see the terrified look on his face. **"NOOOO!"** he screamed as it echoed through the once great clan. without thinking he ran into the house stepping on a smoldering sign that previously said ** _kurosaki resadince._**

as he entered the flaming inferno looking around desperately. **"son"** he heard his father call him. snapping his head to the right he saw his saw his father strapped under large beams along with two small girls. he takes off towards them calling thier names **"Karin,yuzu,dad!"** trying anything to get a response from his family with the wood cracking under his weight with each step. eight feet away he plants his left foot firmly on the ground readying for another lunge forward _crack_... the wood under his foot gave out sending him flying forward. pulling his arms up to his face to brace the fall he lands on the floor cracking the the burt wood sending brightly colored embers to the sky.

the swordsman struggles to get back to his feet. while on one knee he tries to catch his breath but the simmering heat from inside the house felt like it was burning his lungs. _crack...crack..._ he looks up to see two support beams slowly getting closer. he panics quickly trying to get away by pushing off his one foot. _snap_ the beams gave way and fell on his back burning him severely. he wanted to scream. screm in anger screm in pain even fear. but his voice caught in his throat due to the smothering heat the and the weight that felt like it was keeping him from breathing. finaly giving in to his bodys exhaustion he blacked out with tears in his eyes whispering an apology **"im so sorry i let you guy down"**.

 ** _Present_**

Snapping his eyes open at the memories he pushed his hands against the charred floor still hot enough to burn from the slightest touch. but the swordsman ignored the pain only thinking about his family. " **AAAAHHHHHH!"** with a loud grunt he forced the charred beams off his back. he clumsily got back to his feet. he began walking to where he last heard his father call him. with each step almost ending in a fall. he made it to the group of people huddled together in a corner there forms stuck in place due to their skin being charred. the swordsman fell to his knees once more tears streaming down his face and the look of agonizing pain on his face. in front of him sits his father holding his two sisters to his chest trying to shield them from the pain.

Wiping the tears from his eyes the look of pain transforms to pure rage. as he walks out of the smoldering building he once called home. he is surrounded by men holding spears and katana. a man trotted in front of his view on a great horse coverd in black and gold armor his horse was also coverd in the same armor. to his right the swordsman heard a man with high pitched voice say **"lord nobunaga what do we do with this one must be a survivor"** clearly a rookie to battle the swordsman didn't bother sparing a glance at the rookie. no he kept his angry gaze towards the man know as oda nobunaga. nobunaga was the one responsible the cause of his clan death the one responsible for his families death. he knew of this mans actions and reasoning for them. this is the man that said he was going to unite all of japan and any who ignored or disobeyed him would suffer.

his clan thought they would not have to worry about wraith of nobunaga since they were a small clan. also because he was the only swordsman if you would say but that still was more of a hobby most of his time was spent working at his fathers

clinic helping the sick or the farmers that got injured will working. but they refused to work with nobunga due to him a crazed man who started war just for someone saying no to him like a spoiled child. their clan was a small farming group many years ago they were known as the strongest warrior clan but with the years of peace they stopped fighting because it was not profitable. so they moved to farming and in doing so sufferd the fury of a powerful man **"HA HA HA"** catching the swordsman off gaurd he stared wide eyed at nobunaga his fury growing out of control _"how can this sick basterd laugh at this!"_ **"you son of a bitch!"** drawing his sword half out it sheath before the men surrounding him drew closer the men with katanas held their blade at his throat and he could feel the men with spears poking his back and abdomen lightly as a warning. **"thats no way to speak to your superiors"** nobunaga said with a half amused look on his face.

the swordsman said with an angry tone not caring about the blades pointed at him **"you do this sick shit to much of a cowed to fight in the battles you start then march up on your high fucking horse and laugh!"** with a smile still on his face he looked at swordsman **"i laugh because the once great shiba clan turned to lowly farmers and in all this carnage a true shiba survives** **... what is your name swordsman?"** the swordsman looks at him wide eyed at the statement but regains his composer quickly feeling a katana shaking at his throat he look nobunaga dead in the eye **"fuck you"** and spit at the ground in front of him. **"you insolent little brat"** the man with the shakey sword said in his high pitched voice a he tackled him to the ground. while on top of the swordsman he held his blade to his throat **"you will answer when lord nobunaga questions you"** the swordsman was shocked but not because of the man tackling him or what he said no. what shocked him was the look in the mans eyes they were pleading him to answer almost like he would end up dead if he did not answer nobunaga. with a sigh escaping his lips he said **"my name is ichig** **o kurosaki"** nobunaga smiled greatly at his name **"ha ha ha such a great name for a shiba i look forward to using your skills in combat"** before ichigo could respond to the clear demand of his skill instead of asking he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and feel in to blackness once more.

 **"lord nobunaga are you sure this is a good idea what if he tries an attempt at your life?"** the voice of one of his men said while keeping pace with nobunaga's horse **"ha ha ha id be worried if he didn't a true shiba will fight till they die. the trick is to get them to fight for you"** his smile still on his face as they marched to the exit of the clan ignoring the burned buildings and blood sprayed everywhere **"how will you get him to fight for lord nobunaga you killed his family?"** the man said confused the gaining the attention of the rest of the small escorts attention. such a question could stop even the best strategist plan but not nobunaga he simply looked back at the man named ichigo kurosaki with a smile still on his face **"the shiba are like dogs you beat them enough and they obey... _we will witnesse the rebirth of the shiba clan yet_ "**

at the back of the escort was the man that tackled ichigo to the ground will carrying the unconscious boy in a wagon he over heard nobunaga talking to his men "the shiba are like dogs you beat them enough and they obey" he looked back at the boy he was carrying with sad and guilty eyes _"im going to end this but i need your help ichigo kurosaki"_

 **well theres chapter 1 if its too short let me know and ill try to make it longer since i finished sooner than i thought my plan is to make the chapters longer its just i want to get something out in the story so just a little taste of whats to come to see if i should continue the story or start from scratch and ill start chapter 2 and realese as soon as its done**

(the 1 to 2 week schedule is just to keep me on track i might actually update every two days if i can but if i cant make the schedule ill let you guys know)

 **any way thanks for reading and see you later**


	2. Imprisoned by a murderer

**imprisoned by a murderer**

a man with armor that showed his superiority but not to vibrant to take away from his lord spoke **"lord nobunaga we should stop and make camp here we should arrive azuchi castle by tomorrow afternoon"** when the man said this the entire escort looked up at there lord. hoping he would agree to make camp for a rest from a nine hour march. **"very well we shall rest for the night but rise early in the morning"** at the back of the escort stood the man that tackled ichigo and some would say saved his life his voice sounded from the back **"lord nobunaga what about the prisoner?"** nobunaga not wanting to make the prisoner angry as soon as he woke said **"why dont you watch over him Akechi since you took responsibility for him early i dont see why you cant now"** akechi noded in confermation and marched off a distance away from the escort hoping that would keep the prisoner calm when he inevitably wakes up.

his face still coverd in mud his once bright strawberry blond hair was still soaked with dried blood there lying on the damp grass was ichigo kurosaki. eyes fluttering open **"where the hell am i"** looking up at the sky it was dark cloudy but the light of the full moon shined brightly through the clouds. walking back from the river he saw ichigo awake and looking up at the stars **"there beautiful arent they"** hearing the familiar high pitched voice ichigo snapped his body in a ninty degree angle staring at him with a gaze that could scare a ghost.

noticing his body shoot up at his voice and seeing his fiery gaze he quickly held his hands up thinking quickly he said the first thing that came to mind **"wow for a shiba you sure are a scardy cat"** but the look of anger did not falter from his face **"cut your shit"** akechi could only gulp as he felt a tiny bit of fear because coming from ichigos eyes was pure disgust,hate and anger. _"after all the damage to his body he can still put up a fight. nobunaga sure messed up fucking with this kid. i guess ill have to come clean to just calm him down let alone get him to help me"_

ichigo tensed when he saw him lower his hands and start walking his way. he was so tensed he could hear nothing but the mans breath and the grass brushing against his shoes as he walked. **"hey kid hey"** the man said snapping ichigo out of his angry trance like stare **"here"** he said holding out a small gored. ichigo looked at the gored then to him keeping his angry scowl but raised an eyebrow. **"its just water take it you got be thirsty by now"**

ichigo didn't say nothing he just kept his fiery gaze **"look boy if i was going to kill you i would have done instead of carrying your unconscious ass for nine hours"** not finding a reason to argue with his logic he was stuned at how long hes been knocked out how far did they go from his clan. before ichigo could think about what happened to his clan he heard the man snap him out of his thoughts **"god damn it kid your going to kill me"** he saw the man snatch the gored back and take a drink **"there you happy"** deciding he couldn't argue with him no more he snatched the gored from him **"whatever** **so who the hell are you anyway"**

 **"my name is Akechi Mitsuhide i am a general for nobunaga"** seeing ichigo quickly tense up at his words he acted quick to keep ichigo calm **"before u get pissed and try to kill me i have an offer from you"** hitting ichigos curiosity he raised his brow **"why would you need my help"** akechi just laughed hopping his amusement at the question would ease some tension between them **"HAHA hmm sorry your right to question me thats smart as you you know im nobunagas general... i have raised this high in the ranks quicky due to the man i captured for him after i finally got on nobunagas good side i was happy i had plenty of money for my family until** hearing akechis story didn't help ichigos anger towards the man but it peaked his interest **"until what don't start a story and not finish"** looking to the boy sitting to his right he couldn't hide the shock on his face thinking that the boy didn't care for his story only to be surprised at his reply.

 **"haha sorry i apologize i was saying i had a good life until my mission of expansion we were sent to ally with a neutral clan at the time my rank was not high enough to do direct negotiations but i stood in the room while they took place"**

 ** _march 1575_**

 **"akechi do you understand your role in the negotiations? because i will not tolerate ignorance that could compromise the mission"** a much younger form of akechi nervously noded his head then followed his commander in to the negotiations tent.

the inside of the tent was quite spacious. the table that they would sit at was placed neatly in the middle of the tent one chair on each side with oil lamp in the middle. there were also two entrances one in the front and one in the back while stopping his exploration of the tent he noticed three bodys entering the tent.

the person in the middle of the group hachibe mizuno the leader of the koza clan walked forward and sat down all while holding a menacing gaze towards his commander **"hachibe im glad you came to negotiate an allegiance with lord nobunaga"** his commander spoke with an amused tone **"well its ether this or my clan dies for no reason"** hachibe spoke narrowing his eyes at his commanders attempt to rattle him **"ill cut to the chase hachibe in return for are support and protection we want you to give us part of your crip intake and all the men that can fight"**

 **"are you insane we barely have enough crops to feed all our people and all the men we have that can fight grow the food we eat..and protection from who? your the only one to threaten us"**

 **"so are you declining our offer?"**

 **"your damn right i am!"**

akechi sensed the negotiations were getting out of control so he put himself in between the two to try to talk to hachibe

 **"mister mizuno i understand your anger towards our demands but its called negotiations for a reason im sure if we talk about this we can both get something we"**

unable to finish his sentence because his commander pushed him to the side. while falling to the floor akechi saw his commander pick up the oil lamp and slam it into hachibes face.

akechi could only stare in shock at what his commander done. watching his commander draw his blade. quickly eliminating hachibes two gaurds.

 **"get the hell out of here akechi"**

akechi layed there starringat his commander till he heard him shout to leave. he quickly got to his feet ready to clear his mind of the of senseless violence he just witnessed.

stepping through the flaps of the tent the relaxing outside air was not what he found instead he came across a war that loomed as if it had been going on for years.

not even five minutes after his commanders foolish actions there were bodys all around from both sides in the battle.

he knew that tensions were high due to the circumstances that brought them here but its seemed as the war had started before hachibes brutal murder.

akechi just stood there thinking of how a peaceful negotiation could go so wrong he was disgusted almost to the point where he wanted to vomit.

walking around the camp to help any injured friend or foe. akechi was determined to make the outcome of this battle the best he could.

walking around he saw the slumped over form of two kozo clan looking around making sure it wasent a trap.

he went over to the two people and upon closer inspection he noticed the two bodies of the kozo clan were speared through the stomach.

sadness took over him because under closer inspection the two men were not but mere boys around the age of fourteen

but what really disturbed him was when he saw the boys shirt cut off with the words engraved on thier skin **"looked at me funny"** carrying his eyes further up the boys body's the sight he saw caused him to hunch over and lose the little bit of lunch he had.

looking up he saw the young boys eyes gauched out their faces frozen as if the they are still in pain

akechi just stands there ignoring the world as he regains his composer all he can do is gaze at the two boys barely in there teens

 **"DIE YOU NOBUNAGA DOG!"** hearing this akechi comes back to reality diving to the left barely avoiding an attack that was aimed to cut him in two at the waist

quickly getting to his feet ready to avoid another attack **"wait stop i dont want to fight i didn't harm these boys i wouldn't"**

the clan member only got angry at the mention of the boy's raising his sword and attacked akechi with a powerful downwards strike

akechi saw his attack then turned to dive away but sufferd a painful gash from the top of his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist

akechi got back on his feet the only sign that he was injured was his heavy breathing and his face coverd in sweat

but the clan member was relentless with his attacks drawing his own blade to defend himself he blocked an attack coming at his neck and both men were fighting for dominance over the other

 **"stop this i already told you i dont wont to fight you"**

akechi planted his foot to the ground and knocked the clan member away from him

 **"you people started this fight now im going to finish it"**

with that the clans member charged at him once again this time with a low stance coming at akechi with his blade ready to cut him across the chest

akechi blocked the attack but this time buckled the man putting him on his knees with his blade at the clan members throat

 **"i told you i dont want to fight you"**

akechi was about to remove his blade until his commander came from behind him and sliced the clan member head off his shoulders with one fluid motion

 **"akechi we dont talk to enemies we kill them now come on we're getting hell outa here"**

akechi was pissed off at his commander but followed his orders and followed him out the clan

his feet where moving but his mind was stuck on the same thought

 _"surely lord nobunaga would not accept this blood shed. when we get back to azuchi ill be sure to report this to my commander and he will pay for this massacre he started"_

 ** _one day later_**

akechis anger has been rising ever sense the event at the koza clan negotiations and now he will be able to realese that anger in front lord nobunaga and his former commander

akechi was thrilled at the summon lord nobunaga ordered for him to give a mission debrief with his commander

reaching lord nobunagas meeting room him and his commander bow down before nobunaga

 **"i hear that the mission was a success"**

akechi looked up with a smile on his face finally he was able to give the shit excuse for a commander what coming to him

raising up from his bow with a satisfied look on his face he spoke

 **"im sorry lord nobunaga it seems my commander has given you a false mission report"**

at hearing akechis statement nobunaga raised an eyebrow along with a quizzical expression to accompany his brow

 **"what do you mean akechi was the demands given to the koza clan"**

 **"yes my lord but"**

 **"then i dont see the problem with the mission"**

akechi could not belive his ears was he hearing what his lord right or was he testing him

even if he was testing akechi the things he saw would not turn into some kind of test. without even trying to hold in his anger he fired back at nobunaga

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME DONT SEE A PROBLEM!? THE WHOLE FUCKING MISSION WAS A PROBLEM WE KILED AN ENTIRE CLAN SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY WOULD NOT KILL THEM SELF!"**

akechis words made quick work of nobunagas quizzical expression in exchange of one filled with much more fury one that showed his superiority

 **"do not speak to your lord in that tone you are to follow my orders and killing that lousy excuse for a clan if they did not agree to my demands was my order one which i hear YOU DISOBEYE!"**

waiting for his brain to register what his so called great lord just said his shock soon replaced by anger once again

 **"thats your plan to unifie japan give impossible demands then kill an entire clan if they decline you?"**

 **"if i must then i will kill every clan with out a bit of remorse"**

akechi did not reply of have an angry out burst he simply stood up and walked out of the meeting room.

 _"ill stop you nobunaga even if i have to die in the process you will pay for your crimes"_

 ** _present day_**

nothing could be heard except the breeze of the cool night air and the swaying of the trees when akechi finished telling the story both him and ichigo just sat side by side in silent thought

 **"so thats it thats my story so will you help me?"**

breaking the silence akechi asked ichigo looked up at the stars hoping that they held the right answer

 **"i dont know"**

akechi was glad that he seemed to calm down so the was hope for his help but he was not expecting that answer he was more looking for a straight yes or go to hell but i dont know

akechi stood up while also signaling ichigo to stand up he turned ichigo around and cuffed his hands

 **"i dont need you to answer now but when we reach azuchi castle you will be put in prison and possibly summoned by nobunaga all i ask of you is to keep you wits about you so you want decide to help in the middle of your execution"**

ichigo could only scoff at his statement as if he is that stupid to charge at nobunaga threatening his life sure he was pissed at what he done but he did not half a death wish

as much as ichigo hated to admit it he was at the mercy of nobunaga for now

they start walking back to the main camp and upon reaching the camp ichigo noticed that the camp was packed and ready to move

he saw light hit his face and looking in the direction of the light he caught nobunaga riding atop his horse being engulfed by the light of the rising sun

even the bright light could not keep ichigo from moving his eyes every second he stared at the man that took his everything

the better akechis offer was sounding.

 ** _azuchi castle_**

ichigo finally made it to azuchi castle where he was actually hoping he would get thrown in to a prison to get some rest

his wish was answered when he began walking down an elegantly decorated hall way only for the elegance to change when he reached a staircase heading downwards

when ichigo reached the bottom of the staircase he noticed that he was the only one in the room minus the two guards escorting him to his cell

 **"where is the rest of the prisoners"**

the gaurds looked at each other trying to decide if they should keep there mouth shut or answer the question. with a mischievous smile one of the gaurds said

 **"your the only basterd unfortunate enough to be a prisoner here**

after the gaurd spoke ichigo heard the click of a cell door followed by the cry of the old metal as it swung open

ichigo felt there grip on him tighten as they threw him in

falling on his back he heard the same cry of metal and the same click only this time he was on the other side of the bars

looking up at the ceiling he saw a singal bared window with the setting sun shining through

he let a a tierd sigh escape his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

 ** _ichigos dream_**

opening his eyes he notices the familiar sight of his dream world

ever since the incident whith his mother he was able to walk around his dream

he remembered the first time he was brought here. he was scared to death standing on the side of a skyscraper so high he could not see the ground

but that was just a distant memory of his what really confused him was that it was as if his dream was in a hurricane

it was also like this the first time he came here

but where is...

his thoughts cut short as a white hand connected to his face sending flying across into another skyscraper

 **"hey jackass why the hell are you letting that nobunaga basterd. turn you in to his bitch"**

ichigo stood up from the hole in the skyscraper rubbing his face with his eye twitching

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME SHIRO!"**

the white form known as shiro looked exactly like ichigo except for his temper and the fact he was completely white from head to toe

 **"aww calm down strawberry im just the man in your dreams even if i wanted to kill you id be killing my self in the process"**

 **"yeah well every time you do that shit i start to think this isn't a dream but me being stuck in hell with you"**

shiro looked at ichigo and laughed

 **"well thanks for the complement but we have more important things to talk about"**

ichigo walks to stand beside shiro going back to gaze around at the weather

l

 **"this shity weather remind you of anything"**

ichigo heard shiros question but looked down sadness evident in his eyes

 **"it was like this the first night i came here the night my mother died"**

 ** _nine years ago_**

ichigo and his mom where walking to the river to get some water. they filled the buckets and placed them on there shoulders ichigo was asking his mom to give him the buckets she had so he could prove how strong he was

 **"hahaha sweetie i need you to carry less that way you can protect me easier"**

ichigo noded his head at his moms successful attempt to keep him from carrying four buckets of water

masaki looks up at the sky and notices that it begun to rain looking at ichigo she smiles

 **"sweetie looks like its going to ran ill race you back"**

ichigo and his mom stare each other down with a competitive look. ichigo shouts

 **"321 go!"**

with out giving misaki time to think he took off towards home with a mischievous laugh

misaki just smiled and started to run after her son five minutes of running and she was on ichigos tail

they were both soaked and wet from the rain but it did not stop the mother and sons laughter they ran with not a care in the world they were having such a good time they did not notice that most of there water has been spilt from their buckets

everything was great until misaki saw ichigo stop and take off towards the raging river

when misaki looked at the direction ichigo was running her heart dropped from her chest

droping her bucket beside ichigos she took off in ichigos direction screaming

 **"ICHIGO STOP RIGHT NOW!"**

ichigo heard his mom but did not break his pace he just yelled back to her

 **"MOM THAT GIRL IS IN TROUBLE SHE NEEDS HELP"**

when misaki heard what her son said she knew she could not stop him with word so she ran faster so fast that if any one would have saw her they would have said she was in human

when ichigo reached the edge of the river he was about to jump in and save the girl struggling against the current of the river

but then he saw the girl disappear from his view and saw a white mask the size of his body in front of his face

the monster stood three times the size of ichigo and had a hole in the middle of its chest

ichigo slowly backed away from the monster trying not to scream from fear

seeing the monster stand and draw its sharp claws back the attack ichigo she dived into ichigo holding him to her chest and her back to the monster

ichigo felt his mother dive into him then wrap her arms around him closing his eyes he heard his mother scream and felt a small pain on the right side of his chest

opening his eyes he saw his mother's teary eyes that quickly turned to a small smile looking down to where he felt the small pain he saw the tip of a claw in his chest not deep enough to kill but it still hurt he was say somthing to his mother until he followed where the claw in his chest was coming from

his eyes widened in horror at seeing the claw in his chest also connected to his mother

he was about to ask his mother if she was alright but his mother's loving but panicked voice caught his full attention

 **"look ichigo cough cough get to your dad and tell him a poisoned monster with a white mask huh huh tell him he scratched you"**

 **"but mom what about you im not going to leave you"**

her smile brought a bit of happiness to ichigo making him think that everything would be alright

 **"dont worry about me som cough cough ill be alright i love you ichigo"**

 **"no im not going.."**

 **"GO NOW ICHIGO DONT LOOK BACK GO"**

as his mother said this he felt the claw retract from his chest but still held his mother firmly

seeing his mother hanging off her feet made ichigo panic and the only thing he did was what his mother told him

turning around and running as fast as he could tears mixed with rain blurred his vision while blood blurred his smell

ichigo ran to the clan entrance hearing his father screaming what happend

ichigo told him what his mother told him to say and his vision began to blur as he blacked out the last thing he heard was his dad yelling his name

 **"ICHIGO ICHIGO STAY WITH ME SON!"**

 ** _ICHIGOS DREAM_**

ichigo slowly opened his eyes looking around he saw an amazing city filled with amazing skyscrapers but something was strange about it

ichigo was still trying to figure out what was off about the amazing city he turned his head to the right and saw the sky dark cloudy and stormy

looking to his left he saw what he asumed was the ground but he could not tell because he was so high up

still trying to think of what was out of place with the city it finally hit him

ichigo let loose a scream that could shatter the windows on the building and reached for a drain pipe that was near him

wrapping his arms and legs around the drain pipe he let loose a breath of relief

 **"hahaha wow** **brat that was historical hahaha"**

he turned to the terrifying voice behind him and saw a white man that looked to be in his late teens and looked like him but he was white from head to toe but the most notable thing about him was his terrifying yellow glowig eyes

 **"who...who are you and how are you doing that?"**

the white man calmed down from his laughter and looked at the boy confused then he remembered the kid hugging the drain pipe for dear life

 **"oh you mean stand up its simple i use my legs you can do it to you know"**

seeing the kids face sent him back to his fit of laughter but it was stoped by ichigos angry reply

 **"how am i supposed to know i can stand up on the side of a building"**

the white man looked at ichigo slowly let go of the deain pipe still not believing what the man told him

 **"well this is your world isn't it and i dont have a name kid"**

ichigo stared at the man as if he had two heads

 **"what do you mean my world, where am i"**

 **"kid are you really this clueless this is your world your mind, your soul as far as i know this world is you"**

ichigo looked at him he thought that the man was out of his mind but it made sense how the worlds weather reflected how he felt

 **"well if this world me then does that mean i am the king"**

the man was amazed at how fast the kid pieced the signs together even if he needed a little hint

 **"yes kid you are king for now but if you become unworthy of being king then i will take over this world and kill all you wholed dear**

ichigo face hardened but not with anger like the man was expecting instead it was with determination at seeing the kids fragile confidence the man showed a subtle smile

 _"not what i wanted but the kid will get his shit together eventually even if i have to beat it into him"_

 **"well kid what do say to that aren't you scared i already took your mother why dont you let me take your father or maybe your cute sisters"**

ichigo was not fazed by his foolish comment instead he spoke trying to intimidate the man

 **"why would i be terrified of you i am king hear this my dream world and last i checked your in it shiro"**

 **"what the hell did you call me"**

 **"you said you had no name well your king gave you a name"**

shiro couldn't help the slight annoyance that he had at the kid trying to boss him around

 _"little shit i could beat the fuck out of you right now ah fuck it the kids had a bad day i hate the rain_ **fine kid your right your king but ill be watching you and about the name shiro guess it could be worse now get the fuck outa here"**

 **"what im not done talk** "

before ichigo could finish his sentence he once again fell in t a world of darkness

 ** _kurosaki clinic_**

ichigo opened his eyes exhausted from all thats happend from the incident that happend with his mother and his new found dream world

feeling a weight on his shoulder he turned and saw his dad crying on his shoulder thanking any god that was listening while his two sisters were also crying in his lap

 **"ichigo im so happy your safe i thought i lost you when you heart stopped but your safe thank god your safe"**

he did not mind his dad or sisters crying on him because his mind was stuck on the place in his dream and if he'll ever get to go back

ichigo liked the dream world and shiro even if he was a dick but it took his mind away from is mother even if all shiro did was laugh and mock him he still gave his mind an escape for a short time

feeling sadness creep in his mind he felt a small pain coming from the bandages on his chest looking down he saw the a speck of white fall from his face

but just as quick as the pain came it left with out a trace ichigo decided to ignore it due to having to talk to his dad about what happened

 ** _ichigos dream present_**

 **"yea thats exactly what this is like and i told you what would happen if you fall in despair again right"** ichigos face hardened just like it did all those years ago but this time it was not false confidence but true unbreakable confidence

 **"like i would let my horse rule my kingdom"** shiros cocky grin was replaced with a scowl of annoyance

 **"dont get cocky you little shit you may have gotten stronger over the years but i can still kick your ass"** ichigos hard expression was shattered like glass and mad laughter followed

 **"hahaha your probably right shiro but i wont go down with out a fight"** shiro got serious and turned to ichigo looking him in the eye

 **"as much as i want to kick your ass we have to fix this weather what is your plan your not letting that nobunaga fucker get away with this right"**

ichigo turned serious as well turning away from shiro and sat on a window of the skyscraper looking up at the rainy sky

 **"of course not shiro i thought you knew me better that that, no that basterd will pay im just at a lose hes the most powerful man in the world how do i pull this off"**

upon hearing his kings words shiro sighed and walked in front of ichigo blocking the ran from his face and hunched over to be face to face with ichigo, shiro spoke with dissapdisappointment evident in his voice

 **"aw i thought my king was a man that didn't take shit from no one but it appears im still taking orders from a bratty nine year old, i mean are you fucking stupid that damn guy that carried you here gave you a way to get to him already"** ichigo just layed back and sighed

 **"im not deaf or stupid i heard him but there is no way to tell how long his plan will take or what i might have to do for it to work, i mean akechi has been working for nobunaga for seven years and thats just from the negotiations incident im not that patient shiro"** shrio was sick and tired of ichigos moppy outlook on the situation so he smashed the window of the skyscraper to get ichigos attention

 **"IN STEAD OF BEING A GOD DAMN CRY BABY ABOUT IT TAKING TO LONG WHY DONT YOU GET YOUR MOPPY ASS IN GEAR AND ASK THE AKECHI BASTERD ABOUT THE FUCKING PLAN!"**

ichigo stood in shock, over the years he has come to know shiros outberst but ether he was pissed at his mood or that nobunaga basterd pissed him off to

" **shiro calm down for once your right i jumped to conclusions before i even asked about the plan"** **"good and what the hell do you mean for once we would be a lot better off if you listened to me"** ichigo sgighed knowing where this was going he cut shiro off quick

 **"shrio for the last time, getting me to sleep with the traveling merchants daughter would not have changed my life at all"** shiro noticed the twitch in his kings brow and decided to push him further

 **"yeah but it would calm your grumpy ass down and made my life easier, and besides she was a traveling merchants daughter she would not be there after her two day break you just needed to wait the last night and presto less grumpy king"** **"damn it shiro it doesn't matter how long she was staying i didn't love it would mean nothing"** **"aaww what ever it would have been fun, but its time for you to go i feel someone coming towards us"** ichigo got serious and noded his head when his mind fell to blackness he immediately opened his eyes trying to keep nobunagas men from getting any ideas

the last thing he needed was to wake up to geting branded

" _yea ive been burned enough as it is"_ ichigo stood up and walked towards the cell door placing his hand on the bars only to quickly remove them looking at his hands noticing burn marks where he grabbed the bars

but the burn wasn't normal it hurt like hell and it just keeps getting worse

 _"i just cant get a damn break can i"_ **"KUROSAKI!"** ichigo hardened his face and was ready to face anything nobunaga had to throw at him

 **"lord nobunaga has summoned you"** **"for what"** ichigo moved to let the cell door cry open and was roughly pulled through then immediately cuffed

 **"non of your god damn business now move"** ichigo was not going to be talked to like that by nobunagas pawns, so he put both his feet firmly on the aged stone floor

 **"i said MOVE!"** the gaurd reached for a wooden practice sword and swung it at the side of ichigos abdomen

earning a loud grunt from ichigo along with him falling over to his knees,the guard was amused with his attack talking to ichigo as if he was nothing

 **"you like that you piece of trash i said mo... aaaaagggghhhh** ichigo had enough of the mans bragging so as ichigo was standing up he aimed a powerful kick to the mans knee with enough force to break it

hearing the mans loud scream he turned and looked at the other gaurd with an amused smile

 **"now we can go"** the gaurd looked terrified at what the cuffed man did to his superior, not wanting to suffer the same thing he noded his head and grabbed ichigos shoulder leading him out the prison

ichigo go was back in the elegant hallway once again, able to see the great design of the room now that he was being dragged to the prison

the hallway was huge and had red and gold all most every where expect for the dark wooden doors and floors

walking across the red strip of carpet leading to a double door, but the guard kept pushing ichigo to the small single door on the left side of the hall

reaching the door the guard uncuffed ichigo and spoke nervously

 **"lord nobunaga said to wait for you out the door when you enter leave your clothes in the basket and you will be given some new suitable ones"**

ichigo steeped througb the door and done as the man said, while taking off his robes ichigo only just noticed the state of his clothes the top of his robe was burned it to an akward looking x while the front had some small cuts

throwing his old clothes in the basket like the gaurd said he slide a paper blind to the side to see a huge bath house, the steam hit ichigos body and immediately relaxed his aching body

stepping in the hot water he grimaced a bit from the hot water touching his burned skin, but he eased into the water

until it hit his chest

 **"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY!"**

ichigo jumped at hearing a feminine voice and looked behind him to see two naked women running towards him with worry spread across thier face

realization hit ichigo that he was standing up from the water and exposing his self to the two girls moving towards him he quickly turned around sitting in the water while covering himself

 **" YES YES I'M FINE"** ichigo yelled at the women to try and get them to stop in there mad sprint to check and see if he is alright

the women stoped as he confirmed he was alright and stoped running to calm there heart rate

sitting down beside ichigo ignoring his raging blush the two women spoke

 **"sorry cutie its just i saw the fresh injures and bloody hair and i got worried"** ichigo hunched over trying to ignore his blush and hide his awakening lower half, but thats kind of difficult with two beautiful women on each side of you

 **"im fine thanks for worrying about me but** **who are you and why are you here"** the girl to the right of ichigo looked at him confused when she saw him hunched over, but the girl with raven hair to the left of ichigo spoke befor she could ask what was wrong

 **"you know are job is to help wash men mainly nobunaga you dont have anything we havent seen"**

ichigo leaned up a little glad that he wasn't scarring any young girl with his little friend, but even s he could not help the raging blush still on his face

he looked at the girl to his right and saw she had long platinum blond hair with dark emerald eyes, she could seduce any man just with those eyes not to metion her large chest that she was pushing against her arms

 **"oh im sorry i just wasent expecting** **any**

 **women to come in here** "

the raven haired girl saw his discomfort and tried to break the tension

 **"oh are you saying you would have preferred it if men were in here washing your body, oh well the cute ones are always gay"**

ichigo was now sitting straight up and looking dead at the raven haird girl in her mystical purple eyes

 **"I AM NOT** GAY!

the raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at what ichigo said, then pressed her c cup chest against his arm

the girl smiled seductively at ichigo and whispered in his ear

 **"prove it then"**

ichigo felt the womens warm breath on his ear and could not control his nose bleed that followed

 **"are you alright"**

ichigo felt kinda bad for making the blond woman next to him worry, but the raven haired women was testing his patience he felt like she was the female version of shiro

 **"no no no im fine its just"**

 **"your a horny teenager"**

 **"NO GOD DAMN IT!, i just... i just have a lot on my mind"**

the women watched as ichigo held his head down with pain in his eyes the raven haired girl spoke in an uderstanding

 **"well tell us all about it and will get you cleaned up"**

 **"i said i dont need help to clean myself"**

the ravin haired woman had enough of ichigos excuse to talk, so she took ichigos hands and pulled him foward giving the blond women time to get behind him and began washing his back

 **"he hey what are you doin"**

 **"stop complaining and tell us what happend to put you in such a mood"**

seeing as ichigo would never be able to stop the women he reluctantly told them his story

he was surprised at the advice the women gave him and he also found out that they did not know he was a prisoner instead they were told he was an honored guest

at hearing the truth the women did not look down on him instead they did there best to cheer him

ichigo would have preferred if they didn't thought because there idea of cheer up was rubbing there naked body against him and any more would drive him mad

lucky for ichigo the girls left to give ichigo a few minutes for himself

 **"kurosaki your change of clothes are here"**

hearing the gaurd ichigo turned and walked back through the sliding paper door

seeing his clothes folded neatly in the basket he left his old ones in

he held up the robes while taking in the finely tailored fabric noticing the expert color combinations that were used

the was completely dark purple so dark you'd consider it black in a dimly light room he also found a brightly orange colored sash

putting on his clothes and walking out the door he found the same gaurd that brought him here the gaurd

 **"wow with those robes i would have thought you a noble if i did escort you out the prison"**

hearing the gaurd speak to him as a person instead of an enemy was a welcomed change for ichigo, he even would have laughed at the comment if it was under different circumstances

 **"well you got that blood out you hair and you dont smell like shit so you ready to meet with lord nobunaga?"**

ichigo walked towards the double doors where he guessed nobunaga would be waiting

noticing the gaurd not moving from his spot he turned and asked

 **"are we going or what"**

snapping the gaurd out of his trance he noded his head and cuffed ichigo

 ** _nobunagas meeting room_**

nobunaga sat patiently waiting for his prized shiba member to walk through those doors as he waited he was thinking of multiple ways to bend the young boys mind to do as he pleased

the creak of the wooden doors took him out of his thought and upon seeking his favorite prisoner he smiled

 **"welcome ichigo i hope the bath was to your liking"**

nobunaga spoke with a friendly tone, but ichigo was not falling for his tricks and kept a neutral look on him

nobunaga was disappointed at the lack of action he recieved from his comment but brushed it off deciding it was more important to get his point across rather than to torture the boy although it would be fun to him squrim

 **"so ichigo ill get straight to the chase, your going to be my warrior and your going to obey my commands"**

ichigo tried his best to contain his anger, but the thought of this basterd commanding him drove him insane

 **"you really think that i would listen to you AFTER ALL YOU DID YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN CONSIDER BECOMING YOUR FUCKING SERVENT!"**

nobunaga was pleased at seeing the shiba clans legendary short temper, he remembered hearing stories of how the shibas temper alone caused wars

hearing ichigos strong defiance, he decided to respond with voice of pure anger

 **"well if you don't obey then i will make every second of your life miserable"**

ichigo snarled at nobunaga, staring him down the same way he did the first night they met and spoke with pure malice in his voice

 **"fuck you my life is already hell"**

nobunaga was hoping for an easy victory but he knew better than that and knew this was a waiting game, one which he would win

 **"very well then take him back to his cell"** with that the gaurds hauled ichigo back to his cell

 ** _azuchi prison_**

being striped of his clothes ichigo was left only in his underwear, after he was thrown in his cell he felt a bit of peace in his small cage

rolling over to his pitiful excuse for a bed he fell asleep the amused smile on his face

 ** _4 hours later_**

ichigo was in his dream world talking with shiro well talking was exactly the word for it it was actually just shiro laughing his ass off at what happened with the women in the bath house and him punching the shit out of him for talking to nobunaga the way he did

shiro had a worse temper than ichigo but he was not stupid if he could get his revenge he was alright with waiting, taking shit and even kissing ass he just made sure to make his revenge even sweeter

in the middle of there fighting shiro suddenly stopped telling ichigo that some one was coming

when ichigo opened his eyes the cells were pitch black only being lit by the moon light seeping through the bars

hearing the sound of wooden sandals he looked forward seeing a man in a black and green out fit but what stoop out the most was his white and green hat

 **"well this is interesting what are you doing in my cells"**

 ** _alright guys this chapter is finally over thank god its got so long it slowed my phone down when i was typing this i hope this chapter is better i know its a lot longer lol well im going to go but i plan on putting a certain kitten in the next chapter i hope her personality will make the story less gloomy because there will be happy moments by god there will_**

 ** _be but well just have to see_**

 ** _by guys thanks for reading_**


	3. voices

**_im changing some things around to make the story flow better_** **"for now on bold quotations is shiro speaking"** _"italics are still thoughts"_

"and normal quotations is communication between people"

 ** _voices_**

"what the hell are you talking about, and how did you get in here"

ichigos voice boomed across the cell walls as he stared down the man on the outside of his cell

he saw the mysterious man reach in his robes, the action brought ichigo to his feet waiting for him to draw a weapon

this made ichigo feel like he was starting to get paranoid when he noticed the man pull out a simple fan and held it to cover his face

"well this is quite the surprise"

ichigo was getting annoyed by the man staring at him like some kind of freak, he knew he wasent a guard because his robes seemed more of commoner attire, and he was to care free to be an uptight noble his quriocity getting ththe best off him he questioned the man

"hey are you listening to me, who the hell are you"

the mysterious man was taken out of his train of thought by ichigos question

"well this is even more interesting you can see me and talk to me"

this man was not helping ichigos temper and his random comments were pissing him off

"of course i can fucking see you im not blind or deaf you know, now answer my god damn question"

the man just gave a care free smile and figured he would answer the the boy that was soon becoming his new interest

"ok ok calm down all you needed to do was ask"

ichigos mouth dropped and his face was becoming reder and reder but the man cut him off before ichigo could give his angry reply

"my name is kisuke urahara and to your relief i am not a gaurd"

ichigos face was still angry at how he brushed him off but decided it was best to get information from the man known as kisuke instead of arguing with him

"so if your not a gaurd then what are you and why are you here"

kisuke noded his head and took a deep breath before he told the boy his story

"i run a candy shop in kyoto and i also invent things in my spare time, but the reason im here is for you"

ichigo got in a defensive stance when he heard kisuke say he was here for him ichigo didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing

kisuke noticed ichigos quick actions and felt slightly sad

"kid must have been through shit to be this jumpy probably not even twenty and god knows what hes been through"

kisukes mind trailed to his eight friends he had to trap in here, but ichigo once again

broke through his train of thought

"what do you want from me"

kisuke quickly got back on topic before he made ichigos anger flare up again

"sorry this place brings back some bad memories, anyway im here to help you"

"wait help me what the hell are you talking about im fine minus this damn prison"

"tell me kid..."

"my names ichigo"

"alright then like i was saying, have you ever came in contact with a hollow"

ichigo stood there completely confused, a hollow he's never seen nor heard of a hollow

"what the hell is a hollow"

kisuke closed his fan with a snap and his face turned from care free to serious just a fast as he closed his fan

"a hollow is a monster from a world that is much different than yours, they have no drive but to feast on the souls of both the dead and the living"

"ok how would i know if I've ever seen one"

"they are easy to see if you can see them and since you can see me i asume you can"

ichigo was growing impatient kisuke was giving him everything he didn't need to know

"alright alright i get it im the only that can see you now what the hell does a hollow look like"

"calm down ichigo im getting there a hollow is a monster usually around twice the hight of a normal human and wears a white mask on there face, but the most notable thing about hollows are the holes in there chest"

ichigo went stiff kisuke just described the monster that he ran in to all those years ago the monster that killed him and his mother

ichigo didn't let the thought distract him at the moment he still had questions and this man didn't tell him why he was here for him

"a hollow killed me and my mother when i was nine what does that have to do with anything"

kisuke noded at ichigos response

"my condolences, but ichigo that hollow you ran into all those years ago is exactly why im here have you noticed anything about the cells"

ichigo looked at his hands remembering the cell bars burning him when he grabbed them

"the bars burned me when i touched them but how did you"

"how did i know well you see ichigo i built these cells nine years ago to keep hollows in"

ichigo looke at kisuke fear evident in his eyes ichigo was starting to understand stand what he was getting at

"what are you saying im not on e of those basterds that killed my mom"

"neither were the people i had to lock in these cells years ago they were good people that were experimented on and were turned into a hybrid of man and hollow just like you ichigo"

ichigo was in a hurricane of emotions not knowing what to do he did the only thing he could

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE ARE YOU PLAYING I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS THAT KILLED MY MOTHER!"

kisuke began to deflect ichigos outburst with his on, but before he could say any thing a group of gaurds walked in front of him

the gaurds walked in the cell quickly tackling ichigo go to the ground

ichigo hit the ground being held down by four gaurds but still did not cease his outburst until the two gaurds holding his arms put a rag in his mouth

the gaurd on the left and right of him that were kneeling on his arms took a end of the rag then the gaurds roughly tugged on the rag slamming ichigos head to the floor

ichigo was stuck to the floor unable to move his body and unable to yell anymore do to the gaurds holding the rag

ichigo stopped fighting when he saw akechi standing over him holding a brightly glowing metal rod

all thought of kisuke and his insane accusations were thrown out the window when he felt the excruciating pain of the glowing rod his eyes went wide and his body began to jerk in evey direction trying to get away from the rod

his screms were muffled by the rag but were still heard by kisuke standing behind the gaurds

with a look of horror on his face as he watched the gaurds continuously burn the poor kid

ichigo did not no what to think before the pain was too much and he blacked out

ichigos dream world

ichigo was in his dream world the amount of joy he had could not be described he was just glad to get a break from the pain even if he had to deal with shiros damn mocking

 **"hey king you alright?"**

ichigo was at a loss shiro was concerned about him he still had that monstrous voice but he actually had sounded concerned

ichigo couldn't help but laugh mabye he was going crazy but having someone like shiro worry about made him laugh

 **"whats so damn funny"**

ichigo calmed down after his fit of laughter ready to speak to his ass of a friend once again after all these years and all the threats he was the only one that fully under stood him so yea he considers him a friend, ichigo looked at shiro with a smile on his face

"yeah shiro im fine and i just thought it was funny that you of all people were worried about me"

saying that to shiro just brought the fit of laughter back at full force, but it was just pissing shiro off he was not in the mood to laugh after what those basterds just did to his king

 **"will you shut the hell up and get serious how the fuck are you able to laugh after what those basterds just did to you, ARE YOU A KING OR THERE BITCH!"**

ichigos went from laughing to a small smile but it was not a smile of happiness but one of sadness

"shiro im tierd ive got nothing no one to care for i just want it to end the past four days have been hell but i got to thinking why bother fighting when i got nothing to fight for i just want a break"

ichigos voice sounded broken like his whole life was catching up to him

his voice even made shiro appear to be sad but only for a moment before it soon changed to calm

 **"fine then i will let you rest"**

before ichigo could raise his head to look at shiro he felt a pain on the back of his neck before he blacked

ichigo was at peace no shiro no nobunaga just blackness

 ** _azuchi prison_**

akechi stood over ichigo with pure sadness in his eyes he never wanted to do this to ichigo but nobunaga threatened to kill him if he disobeyed and that would ruin his plan

akechi went to get a bucket of water to wake ichigo up since nobunaga wanted to see him after his fun as nobunaga called it

when akechi reached the tub of water he heard a loud scream but it didn't sound human it sounded like a demon

he grabbed the bucket and started to quickly walk back to where ichigo was until heard a blood curdling scream that was definitely not ichigo

akechi took off towards the cell leaving the bucket of water behind

when akechi reached the cell his legs went weak and his stomach was threatening to let his lunch loose

he saw two gaurds huddled in the corner of the cell and ichigo stood holding the two gaurds that held the rag in his throat

but the most terrifying thing was the white mask and yellow glowing eyes he had

akechi was about to speak but he heard the demon scream again, but it was not a demon it was ichigo

ichigo stared at akechi then dropped the gaurd he held in his left hand

the gaurd fell to his knees saying thank you repeatedly but it was soon stoped by ichigo kicking the man in the face sending him through the side of the cell only to be in another

the man still caught in ichigos grip began to panic at seeing his friend sent through a wall

he was about to begin begging but was stopped when ichigos fist went through his chest

akechi saw ichigo drop the gaurds lifeless body and to say he was terrified would be an understatement

akechi began to back up but then he saw ichigos head turn to face him

Akechi was frozen in fear and his fear only grew when ichigo started to walk towards him then ichigo spoke but it sounded like he was possessed like a demon

 **"you will feel the same pain that my king felt"**

after ichigo spoke he reached his hand out to grab him but his hand froze in front of akechis face

kisuke watched the whole thing and did not feel a bit of remorse for the two dead gaurds hell he thought they should all be dead but there was something about the fifth one when he left he saw sadness in his eyes

so kisuke made a split second decision before ichigo grabbed akechi kisuke shunpoed in front of akechi and ripped ichigos mask off

akechi saw ichigos mask fade out of existence and saw the fall to the ground in front of him

akechi regained his composer and ordered the three remaining gaurds to carry him to nobunaga

 ** _nobunagas meeting room_**

nobunaga sat in his usual spot at the back of the room waiting for his men to bring ichigo to him

his door swung open and he saw akechi and two gaurds carrying a blood coverd ichigo

nobunga was surprised at the state ichigo was in but what intrigued him the most was only three of the five gaurds he sent came back

"where are the other two?"

akechi looked at nobunaga with fear still in his eyes

"the...they are dead lord nobunaga"

"WHAT! how did they die"

akechis fear grew as he worried what nobunaga would do when he told him ichigo was the one that killed them

akechi began to speak but one of the gaurds that were carrying ichigo spoke fist telling nobunaga that ichigo was the one that brutally killed his men

when the gaurd finished nobunaga began to smile wickedly

"is that so then i have an idea take ichigo to the training ground and bring three skilled fighters"

akechi did not like what nobunaga was thinking but he nodded his head and went off to complete nobunagas demand

 ** _azuchi training ground_**

ichigo woke up with a splash of water on his face he quickly got to his feet to see what was going on

his vision was blurred but he could see enough to know there was a man yelling and charging at him with a sword in hand

ichigo quickly jumped to the side to avoid the sword only to be smacked on the back by a staff

kneeling on one foot he got a chance to see his attackers and saw three men each with there own weapon

the third man that has yet to attack him was standing at least sixteen feet away

he was holding what appeared to be a scythe attached to a ball and chain

before ichigo could assess his situation any further the man threw his scythe

ichigo moved out the way just in time only getting a small cut on his arm

he figured he would try to take on the guy with the sword first so he could get his weapon

but that backfired when he felt a blow to the side of his ribs he quickly grabbed the staff and kicked the guys knee getting him to realese his hold of the staff

now that ichigo had a weapon he swiftly took out the staff's previous owner with a hard hit to the head

"great one down two to go never really used a staff but i can make it work...i hope"

ichigo brought his staff to his right side as he blocked the sword user

ichigo and the man began fighting for dominance as they both locked blades

but out of now where a ball and chain was sent flying at ichigos leg wrapping around his ankles and throwing him off balance

before ichigo could get up he felt a blade penetrate his shoulder

the feeling of his flesh getting damaged was getting to familiar for his liking, but he ignored the pain

reaching around with his uninjured arm ichigo grabbed the blade users leg and tugged as hard as he could sending the man to the ground

ichigo took advantage of the man and slammed his staff on his leg breaking his

while the man was busy yelling in pain ichigo grabbed the blade that was stabbed in his shoulder and started to pull it out

the pain that he felt trying to pull the blade out hurt so much more than when it went in

ichigo just gritted his teeth and with one final tug he pulled the blade out just in time to block a scythe coming straight at his face

ichigos legs were still wrapped in chain so he couldn't use momentum to get the man of him

the man was just pushing harder and harder down on ichigo he thought he was beginning to win the battle until ichigo slanted his staff a little making the man scythe slide off the staff and into the dirt, before the man could get back up ichigo used his staff to deliver a punishing blow to the back of the man neck knocking him out

ichigo sat up and began unwrapping the chain from his ankles

"very good that was an entertaining fight i hope my men while now see why i decided to keep you alive, now ichigo confirm your victory by killing those men"

ichigo finished unwrapping ththe chain and stood up with the same defying look that he saved just for nobunaga

"fuck you im not doing your damn dirty work"

nobunaga smiled at him as he usually did

"very well take the shiba back to his cage and be sure to make him feel comfortable"

as nobunaga said that ichigo was surrounded by gaurds that quickly put him back to the ground and brutally beat him only this time he could not blackout he was awake for every painful blow

 ** _azuchi prison_**

ichigo was beginning to love the the cells mainly due to the fact that whenever he was out of them he was never in a good situation

it had to be around two or three in the morning when ichigo was thrown back in to his cell to get a break from the torture he had to indore

to say that ichigo looked like shit would be an understatement he had scars just about every where you could get them his face was covered in dirt his hair was once again coverd in blood

at least he had pants on this time instead of being thrown in here with nothing like last time

ichigo was exhausted and was on the verge of passing out till he heard a voice talking to him

"how you holding up"

ichigo looked around so he could put a face with the voice but no one was around

he thought he was going crazy till he heard the beautiful voice voice again

"hey im talking to you, your still alive arent you"

realization hit ichigo when he heard the voice coming from the cell next to him but he couldn't see the person due to the stone wall in between them

ichigo was relieved when he heard a voice that wasn't that basterds nobunaga, his gaurds or a damn ghost man named kisuke it was the voice of someone in his position a prisoner

"yes yes im alive"

ichigo turned to the wall with a little hope back in his eyes

"thank god i thought you where dead"

ichigo didn't no what to say to here what could he say im in prisoned by the man that killed my family and i get tortured daily

no he couldn't but he'd do anything to hear the soft beautiful sound of her voice

"no im alive, when did you get here i mean i thought i was the only prisoner"

ichigo was a little nervous not wanting to piss off the only possible person he could have to talk to

"thats good but im not actually a prisoner"

ichigo was confused how could a person in these cells not be a prisoner

that was the extent of ichigos questioning though because she could have told him she was an angle and he would believe here

"so who are you if you're not a prisoner"

ichigo sat staring at the wall waiting for a response

"my name is yoruichi and i dont really want to talk about why im here if that alright with you"

ichigo got a little worried he thought he offended her

"nonono it alright i understand"

ichigo said this while shaking his head waving his hands in front of him like she could see him

"hahaha its ok you didn't offend me i just don't want to talk about me why dont we talk about you instead you sound like im the first friendly voice you've heard in a while"

ichigo was glad he didn't offend yoruichi but he felt kinda sad because she was right its been so long since he heard a friendly voice

ichigo decided he had nothing to lose and told her his story

by the end of his story he could have sworn he heard a tearful sobs behind the wall

"you can't give up ichigo no matter how hard it is you got to keep fighting and make sure you kill that basterd for what he's done ok"

ichigo was shocked at the girls statement and at the fact that with that sentence this girl rejuvenated his will and he felt as if he could take on nobunagas whole army

he was cut from his ththoughts by yoruichi voice

"promise me ichigo don't give up you have to say it"

ichigo couldn't help the small smile that came to his face when he heard yoruichis concerned voice

"fine fine i promise to not give up"

"ill be here when ever you need someone to talk to from here on out you not alone"

ichigos only reply was a light snore

when yoruichi heard this she walked through the bars and walked in front of ichigos cell the sun light shining through revealing a black cat with golden eyes the cat then transformed to a beautiful dark skinned woman wearing tight black pants and a orange shirt that showed off her curves nicely

though yoruichis eyes were red from crying she still smiled at the peaceful view of ichigo sleeping

yoruichi began to leave azuchi castle thinking about how she ended up here

 ** _kisukes candy shop 2 days ago_**

yoruichi was having a peaceful day business was slow probably because she changed the sign to closed when kisuke left

yoruichi had nothing to do but relax so thats just what she did she say in a windowsill drinking milk and taking in the cool evening's breeze

she was about to doze off till she felt the reishi of a pissed off kisuke this was really rare for her longtime friend sure he would get mad at her jokes but he would quickly dismiss it and reply with his own

though this time he seemed genuinely pissed yoruichis assumption was confirmed when kisuke burst through the door yoruiyoruichi quickly got to her feet walking over to her friend

"kisuke what's wrong"

yoruichi put her hand on kisukes shoulder trying to get kisuke to turn and talk to her

kisuke turned to face her with pure anger in his face

"its that basterd nobunaga hes just like that basterd aizen"

"what do you mean kisuke what did he do?"

kisuke tried to calm down so he could explain to yoruichi what happend when he went to check the hollow presence coming from his cells

"he has a boy locked in a cell and is slowly draining the life out of him"

yoruichi did not no how to respond nobunaga gained a lot of rumors about him over the years but never has a rumor said he takes prisoners

"what do you mean nobunaga doesn't take prisoners and even if he did he wouldn't take a boy right?"

thats what i thought yoruichi but do you reremember nobunagas massacre of the shiba clan"

"yeah he attacked the clan because they refused him as usual with him"

"yeah thats true but the shiba clan was once known as the fiercest warriors in japan"

"so what does that have to do with anything"

"at the end of the massacre there was one survivor he captured the boy and is hoping to reignite the flame of the legendary shiba clan"

yoruichi was worried for the boy god only knows what twisted things nobunaga was putting him through

yoruichi was still trying to think of what pain the boy was going through untill she heard kisuke call her name

"what is it kisuke"

kisuke tensed up he was about to ask a big favor to his best friend

"yoruichi i need you to watch over him"

yoruichis eyes widened at the thought of being a babysitter

"WHAT! why do i have to and when you take a interest in nobunaga you know we aren't allowed to directly interact with the living even if we have no connection to the soul society anymore we have to have boundaries"

"i know i know but yoruichi this is serious the kid is part holllow i saw him give in to his hollow and it was a massacre he is far stronger than the vizards"

"you...you're kidding me right how the hell im i supposed to keep him calm"

"i dont know try to be his friend thats what he need most right now and i already blew it in that department so its up to you"

yoruichi rolled her eyes and turned around heading back to the windowsill she was on previously

"so will you watch out for him"

"GOD DAMN IT! fine ill do it but im not sure im going to be his guardian angel so if this go's wrong its on you"

 ** _present_**

"im glad i got a chance to help you after all ichigomaking her way back to the candy shop she saw kisuke sitting at his table working on a new invention when he noticed her walk in though he stopped and looked at her with hipe in his eyes

"how'd it go"

"i might be able to help him hes stronger than he looks you know"

"i know I've seen his power remember"

"no i mean as a person hes been through a lot of shit but he carries on"

with that yoruichi began to tell ichigos story to kisuke leaving out more personal parts he told her, she thought since he trusted her enough to tell her she wouldn't tell anyone unless it was necessary

 ** _azuchi prison_**

after that day ichigo faced hell every day

hed wake up getting beat then forced to fight nobunaga would try to get him to obey him he would disobey every time then his day would end with a random form of torture yeah his days were hell, but his nights were heaven he'd just sit with his back to the wall as he talked his heart out to yoruichi

a few weeks into the cycle and ichigo even told her about shiro and how he was the biggest prick he ever met but was his best friend at the same time

he told her about the bath he had to take his first night here though he quickly regretted it because she used that story to mess with him every chance she got

he would get flustered and angry but in the end it made him smile

however yoruichi was not happy she truly felt bad for ichigo, but she felt like he was getting to attached to her which made her want to quit seeing him before she tooit to far knowing she couldn't be his friend forever

but every time she went back to the cell she would see him beat up which almost made her cry every time, but the smile he had on his face just made her want to come back

hell she could almost feel the smile on his face grow when she spoke to him and the thought of her leaving him troubled her what would he do if i told him it was over i couldn't talk to you no more

so she didn't she kept coming back and talking to him she laughed at his story as a child and and the good times he spent with his family and she cried at the times he would be picked on and bullied

it wasn't long till she found her self talking about her life, leaving out the part about her being a soul reaper and the soul society

ichigo seemed to enjoy the story of how soi fon would would always follow her around and when she would talk to yoruichi she would start to blush and stutter

"sounds like shes got a crush on you"

yoruichi didn't like the fact of someone

beating her at her game

"well if that's the case i guess there's a few girls that have a crush on you didn't you say the merchants daughter said you have a nice ass?"

yoruichi thought she won when she heard ichigos laughter cease, but when he began his loud rambling he usually does when she teases him she knew she won

"the merchants daughter never said that hell i never talked to her i just told you that shiro joked about here looking at my ass"

"well thats not what i heard"

ichigo was glad she couldn't see him his face was blood red and it felt like the prison was getting hotter and hotter

ichigo saw the sun beginning to shine through his window and his flusterd face turned to one of disappointment

it was always the light of morning when she would go to sleep he always would try to get a look at yoruichi when he would get drugged out his cell but the exit to the prison was opposite of her cell

ichigo want to see if the beauty in her voice matched her appearance

ichigo wasn't the shallow type to only care about looks but he couldn't help but imagine the beauty of a goddess

the sun was shining brightly through his window now he was just waiting for her to confirm that she was going to sleep

yoruichi saw the sun coming through her window as well knowing it was soon time for her to leave but she had somthing important to say to ichigo before she left this time

"hey ichigo"

ichigo looked at the wall but didn't want to speak he was scared if he spoke she would leave him even if it was just sleep he never wanted to stop talking to her she was the only one he had anymore a new person to care for a faceless voice

"there's something i want to tell you ichigo but first how are things with nobunaga"

well ichigo was relieved she wasn't going to sleep she was staying up to talk to him even if nobunaga wasn't his favorite topic who was he to argue

"things are fine minus the endless fighting and torturing im still trying to figure out how to kill that basterd"

yoruichi was saddened at how ichigo just casually commentes about being tortured endlessly

"didn't that akechi guy tell you he had a plan"

ichigo was not excited about the thought of trusting akechi

"you know the last time i trusted him i wake up to him burning me right?"

"yeah i know but think of it from his view it pisses me off that he did that to you but that probably made nobunaga trust him more and of he is close to nobunaga hes the only one that can probably pull off an assassination"

ichigo didn't like what he was hearing but she did have a point and to be honest ichigo would do almost anything for his new friend if she just asked

"fine fine ill ask him its about time for my daily wake up call anyway"

yoruichi new what a daily wake up call was and it wasn't pretth she caught ichigo getting woken one of the morning's ichigo fell asleep while talking to her they silently went in to his cell and coverd his face with a rag and poured water on the rag drowning him it took every thing she had to not kill the damn gaurds

yoruichi was about to tell ichigo the news she was dredging she had to leave for good this time

if the soul society found out about her not just interacting with a human but also befriending one would cause trouble for both of them and ichigo has been through enough as it is

yoruichi pushed down the pain that was building in her heart she was almost in tears she had to tell the one person that needed her most she was leaving him forever

 _"god damn it you were supposed to help ichigo not be his damn friend"_

yoruichi was snapped out of here thoughts when she saw a guy open up ichigos cell she was already getting mad what were they going to do this time

"akechi why are you here"

akechi looked at him knowing he had to get the big problem out the way he wasn't sure if a apology would help but he gave it a try

"ichigo im really sorry for what i did to you but nobunaga ordered me to do it and if i didn't my plan would have been ruined but it got me closer to him so this should make the..."

akechi was cut off when he saw ichigo staring at the wall of his cell like he was waiting for it to speak

akechi was about to begin where he left off but stopped when he heard ichigo respond with determination that rivaled his own

"ill forgive you if you help me kill nobunaga"

akechi didn't see ichigos gaze waver from the wall he spoke though akechi didn't mind he was estatic he had finally had ichigos help

over a months worth of pain and sadness hes finally had enough akechi motioned for ichigo to follow him out the prison

while walking to the exit akechi was explaining his plan to ichigo when a black cat ran ahead of them and left out the exit

"look ichigo ill tell you the whole plan later but after the fight today you have to bend a knee to nobunaga gain his trust"

"fine but im not slaughtering innocent people for that bitch"

 ** _azuchi training ground_**

ichigo stood looking at nobunaga the same way he has for a month only this time he was surrounded by five dead men

nobunaga was increasing the number of fighters when ichigo got better at fighting a certain number

nobunaga was pleased he finally obeyed him this was nice he thought it would take longer but the type of torture he put ichigo through would break a normal man in half a week

what really made him proud though was when ichigo spoke to him

"i will fight to protect but i will not kill the innocent so im offering you my skills only if you make me one of your personal gaurd"

nobunaga was intrigued by his offer his intent was to make ichigo one of his personal gaurd to begin with but he never thought ichigo would want to protect the man that killed his entire clan unless

"do you really take me for a fool what stopping you from trying to take my life"

ichigo knew he had a battle of persuasion to get nobunaga to accept his terms so he attacked nobunagas weak spot, his ego

"if i was your personal gaurd that would make an attack on your life more difficult because you would now its coming and yoy skills with a blade are heard all across japan so it would be instant death to fight you and your elite gaurds men"

nobunaga couldn't argue with his logic but he would keep him on hold to see how he reacts

if he begins to be too bring up the proposal to much hes rushing for somthing which means he has a plan but if he keeps his mouth shut and still obeys I've probably actually broken him

"very well ill think about your proposal"

with that nobunaga commanded akechi to take him back to his cell

 ** _azuchi prison_**

it was just akechi and ichigo in the prison the squeal of the metal door swung open waiting for ichigo to pass through

"akechi can i look around the cells for a minute"

akechi nodded his head and moved back to let ichigo move around the depths of the prison

ichigo could care less he just wanted to see one person

when he reached yoruichis cell his heart fell from his chest quickly looking around to see if yoruichi was moved but he couldn't find her

akechi was about to ask why ichigo was looking around so frantically until he heard ichigo talk to him like his world was being destroyed all over again

"akechi where is the girl that was in this cell?"

akechi did not understand what ichigo was talking about

"what do you mean ichigo you're the only person in here"

when ichigo heard akechi confirm his fear he was torn in two he was once again left with nothing

ichigo walked in his cell and heard akechi close the door and walk away

 _"im going crazy the only person that i thought i had left was just a fucking voice in my head"_

 **"i hate to crash your poor pitiful me party but im the only voice in your head king"**

ichigo began to look around thinking he was dreaming

"shiro! where are"

 **"im in your head dumb ass your not dreaming your wide awake"**

"how are we talking lile this i thought we could only talk in my dreams?"

 **"yeah thats true but when you killed those men today something awoke in you it felt, to be honest i wasn't expecting you to hear me say that its just your mopping was pissing me off"**

"well it not my fault everyone i get close to ends up dead or is just in my crazy fucking head"

 **"well king good news for you she was real, now go to sleep i didn't get to kick your ass last night because you stayed up with that yoruichi chick"**

ichigo had to agree with shiro he was tired happy but tierd so he crawled to his mat and looked up at the ceiling thinking about yoruichi

that was until he noticed word scratched on his ceiling that wasn't there before

ichigo stood up looking at the ceiling reading the note

 _"ichigo im so sorry about this but i have to leave ill always remember you, you where the best friend i ever had but i have to leave to keep you safe. i hope that you get out of that damn prison and have a happy life maybe take those girls out or find the merchants daughter. but maybe we will meet again sometime and i promise to give you the biggest hug ever when i meet you"_

 _yoruichi_

with that ichigo fell to his mat with tears streaming down his eyes he never cried only when his famliy died, but ichigo felt that after all thats happend he decided he could let his emotions take over

so ichigo spent the night crying, laughing and even getting flustered at the memories of yoruichi

 _"at least shes alright"_

 ** _well that another chapter hope you guys enjoy planning on ending the nobunga arc in the next chapter and please tell me if my characters are true to the series or if im fucking up with them mostly the interaction between ichigo and yoruichi i felt i did pretty good with it but idk_**

 ** _any why a little back story on the name of the chapter i decided to name it voices because the chapter is about ichigo as he appears to be talking to voices through most the chapter_**

 ** _well speacial thanks_** ** _to_** **_thewolf87 and 8579 for the review on how to make the story better and improve my writing all together_**

 ** _thewolf87 and_** ** _mlstephens95 for just supporting the story and making want to keep working on it_**

 ** _sidenote: school is starting back soon so updates may take a bit longer_**

 ** _but hope you guys enjoyed and next time the big plan will be revealed_**


	4. A new beginning (02-27 13:58:36)

A new beginning

"yoruichi"

kisuke quietly called yoruichi while he slid through her bedroom door. He noticed her in her cat form lying in the window seal ever since she cut ties with ichigo she would just hold up in her room looking out her window.

"come on yoruichi its been two months since you left stop doing this to yourself"

yoruichi's ears just twitched but she did not give any hint that she would bother giving kisuke a response. That was untill he tried to leave.

"will you stop coming in here and trying to cheer me up its not going to work i feel like the biggest bitch in the world right now and the time passing just makes me feel worse"

kisuke turned around to see yoruichi staring daggers at him but the hostile gaze did not faze him he just gave her his comforting smile and sat down in front of her

"well why dont you talk about it tell me exactly why you feel this way"

yoruichi keep her gaze kisuke could tell she was in no mood but he couldn't let her mope around like she was it wasn't healthy

"why the fuck do you think i feel this why kisuke. could it be because i just left a young man thats been through more shit in his life than any of us have and i bet its not getting any better"

kisuke kept quiet letting yoruichi shout her frustration out on him

"and thats not even the worst part i was all he had kisuke he lost every one he was even at a point of just wanting to die but he was happy when i talked to him all through the night i couldn't see his face but i know i had an effect on him"

kisuke held out a tissue and yoruichi took it she couldn't help but cry saying everything out loud just made it all to real for her

"so you feel you left ichigo when he needed you most that your the only person he really had and you left him alone again"

yoruichi could give a verbal answer through her crying so she simply nodded confirming kisuke accusation

"look yoruichi i know that you were closer to him than i was. but i still met him and hes not going to back down without a fight especially if you mean as much to him as you say you do"

yoruichi gave kisuke a sad smile she new ichigo was a fighter but hearing it from kisuke confirmed it ichigo would never lay down and die not to some one like nobunaga

"so you feel like doing something tonight its about time to go around the city and check for hollows"

yoruichi nodded her head but she still didn't hold that same fire kisuke was used to seeing her with and he wasn't going have it

"and besides you might want to get some exercise you wouldn't want ichigo to finally see you looking like a fat house cat"

kisuke said this behind his favorite fan thinking it didn't work untill yoruichi's fist flashed in his face knocking him through her door

"YOU BASTERD IM NOT FAT"

yoruichi began to pursue kisuke but this only made him laugh behind now broken fan

azuchi castle training grounds

nobunaga walked to the training grounds to watch his finest warrior train. the training ground was at the center of the castle and surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms and in the middle of it all stood ichigo kurosaki easily fighting off five other warriors with his bare hands

ichigos fighting prowess quickly became known throughout the castle considering the amount of gaurds hes killed during his imprisonment but that is the past

nobunaga looked around at all the gaurds watching the fight while ichigos four personal gaurds were just waiting for him to travel to his next destination surprisingly his gaurds are not the best the castle has but has survived the longest out of everyone

two months ago ichigo was being transported to a cell closer to the training field because nobunaga wanted him to trin so he could perfect his sword skills but ichigo snaped out of now where the one survivor said his eyes turned yellow and he didn't talk he just screamed as if he was possessed by a demon

the only surviving gaurd quit his duty and went to being a front line fight but watching a single man decapitate two men with a chain kinda has a way of making you want to quit

his punishment involved the chain he killed those two men with to be heated and wrapped around his right arm leaving the mark of a spiraling chain going down his arm. but that wasent the end of it nobunaga forced ichigo to where the chain on his arm at all times. it was strange but nobunaga was running out of way's to punish the man. ichigo is by far the most stubborn man alive nobunaga even has moments where he was glad he didn't have to fight ichigo to gain control of japan

a week after the punishment nobunaga began to make arrangements for ichigo to have his own personal gaurds more to keep him in check than protect him

nobunaga gathered his best fightes even akechi but it only took ichigo one glance through his long shaggy hair and he turned them all down. the idea was that maybe if ichigo chose his own bodyguards than maybe he would stop killing them nobunaga already got ichigo to submit to him now the next step was to get him to stop killing his comrades

so nobunaga made a bold move and let ichigo move freely about the castle although he did have a curfew and he notified his gaurds to stay in groups of four but it seemed to work ichigo began to calm down and eventually found four gaurds he could stand to be around

while nobunaga watched ichigo end his fight he noticed his unique fighting style with the chain maybe his punishment turned out to be a blessing

nobunaga noticed ichigo put the top part of his kimono back on and began walking in his direction like his fighting style and his outfit was also unique with the sleeve of his right arm torn off at the shoulder revealing the black chain around his arm while his left sleeve was rather long covering his whole left arm. he also had a master crafted katana given to him from nobunaga himself it was ment to be a gift for finally accepting his role in nobunaga goal

once ichigo reached nobunaga he bowed respectfully and waited for his lord to talk

"ichigo i see you have been training hard but i would like you to limit your training to one hour a day for now"

ichigo looked up at nobunaga confused ever since he bent his knee to nobunaga he has never been told to take it easy

"alright but why lord nobunaga?"

the question was simple yet it brought a smile to nobunagas face that made ichigo mad he couldn't stand that basterds smile

"well ichigo in one week my goal will be complete we will march through the city of tokyo and capture the emperor and force him to surrender and then i will have my unified japan

ichigo remained calm and nodded his head

"alright then my lord i will return to my quarters and prepare for the upcoming battle"

once ichigo was dismissed he quickly went to find akechi and get him to come clean with his master plan that he waited so long for

"That akechi basterd better have a plan or i swear to god after i kill nobunaga im gonna kill him"

"shiro calm down i doubt we did all this for nothing and even if he doesn't have a plan ill be damned if i help that basterd take over japan"

"king you do know you might have to do some things your not proud of in the near future?"

"yes im aware but let just find akechi for now"

ichigos quarters

ichigo was sitting in his room sharpening his black blade in the moonlight when he heard a knock at his door

"ichigo i found akechi as you asked and he is ready to talk"

ichigo stood from his bed and sheathed his blade before walking to the door. ichigo opened the door letting akechi and his gaurds in

"akechi im glad you came we need to talk about the plan you've had me believe in since i was brought here"

akechi knew what nobunaga planed for next week and he was ready ichigo done everything he needed and he had to admit if he didn't know ichigos plan he would have thought ichigo really did submit to nobunaga

"ok i guess it is about time i tell you but first get your gaurds to check around and make sure nobody is listening in on us"

with that ichigo looked to two of his gaurds and motioned his head towards the door signaling them to check

after about ten minutes his gaurds returned giving the all clear and akechi began to explain

"alright i intended for this plan to be top secret and only to be discussed between me and ichigo but since he trust you four and he decided we need more help than what we got ill make an exception"

ichigo was waiting patiently for him to get to the good part of the plan untill he heard shiro speak

"that bich can bite me we haven't discussed shit. he thinks we're basically his pawns and he's some genius strategist"

"shiro shut the hell up im trying to concentrate"

"whatever..."

"bitch"

ichigo was not in the mood to put up with shiros childishness so he just ignored him but he will sure to kick his ass later

"in one weeks time nobunaga will begin his march into tokyo sending his front line army in first. us six will most likely be a few hours behind along with a smaller army we are the cleaners we make sure that if any soldiers survived we take them out."

"where will nobunaga be in all this"

akechi could tell ichigo was getting frustrated his whole plan so far was just a battle plan not an assassination like ichigo wanted but he was about to solve this problem

"nobunaga will be around thirty minutes behind us waiting to march straight through the city to the emperor. our only chance to kill him will be when he executes the emperor"

ichigo thought about the plan and what he would end up doing to get to the end of it all the blood he would spill the houses he would burn

"thats the stupidest fucking plan ever we're basically going to be helping that fucker take over japan by that point if we make one wrong move we're fucked"

ichigo couldn't help but smile at how blunt shiro just put there predicament but he was right

"you mean to tell me we have to take over japan and at the last moment kill the guy that has technically just gained control over all of japan in front of his remaining army?"

akechi knew his plan was suicidal but he was willing to do what he had to for the future of japan. he also believes ichigos drive for his revenge will be strong enough to push through the uncertainty of the mission but if he died then so be it

"do you have a problem? if you have a better plan than please lets hear it"

ichigo new he wasn't the biggest idea guy but he wasent stupid he didn't like this he felt akechi had an alternate objective and shiros talking was making it more apparent.

"this basterd just wants to kill him in front of everyone so he can get credit and be the hero of japan. hes just a fucking attention whore""yea mabye but how the hell do we do any of this with out help at least with akechi we'll have a small army better than by our self""whatever do what you will your the king just don't turn your back to him"when ichigo finished his internal conversation he saw akechi waiting for him to agree to the plan

"fine your right akechi but if you four want to back out nows your chance you four have been good to me for the short time we've known each other i can tell you hold the same hate i do for nobunaga so i will not take away your chance for revenge but i will not guarantee your safety you could all very well die if you join us"

the four looked at each other contemplating there decision before one of them stepped forward

"come on ichigo why would you even ask that we thought we were already in this"

ichigo smiled at his gaurds answer think that he could at least trust these four

"right then gather as many men as you can for this battle and prepare yourselves as well in one weeks time nobunaga will fall by my hand"

three days later, kisukes shop

yoruichi and kisuke stepped throught the front doors of the shop completely exhausted from the hollow hunt there went out to do hours earlier

yoruichi was a little hesitant about going out at first but kisuke was not having any more of her self loathing a candy shop was ment to be fun but her mood made it seem like a grave yard

sure kisuke felt for her and ichigo but he couldn't mope around he had things to do from fighting hollows to keeping his shop from going under and besides he knew ichigo was no average man

"aaahhh im so tierd im going to go take a bath and go to bed"

kisuke watched as yoruichi stretched and walked towards the bath

"i dont know why your so tired your were slacking back there i knew you were getting fatter just sitting around here moping around"

kisuke began laughing at his own joke untill he saw yoruichi stip dead in her tracks

her head slowly twitched to the side untill she was facing him. his smile quickly left his face when he saw her eyes appear to be glowing red

"what did you just call me?"

kisuke quickly turned around in a mad dash for the entrance to the shop but before he could feel the cool night air she was in the doorway blocking his path

with no other options he did the only thing any reasonable man would do in a situation like this

he shot to the floor like a bullet on his hands and knees

"please im sorry i didnt mean it dont hurt me i have so many things left to do i have you wouldn't kill a loving husband and caring father would you?"

"your not a husband and you have no child to care about"

"thats one of the things i still have to do please dont hurt me"

yoruichi was getting more and more pissed by kisukes dumb ass rant clearly trying to make her forget what he said

in all honesty though she couldn't be mad at him he knows shes still upset about ichigo and was probably just trying to keep her mind off of him

but even so she thought of a way she might be able to benefit from this

"well i might let you live with your little friend attached if you make me an offer i cant refuse"

kisuke looked up with happiness spread across his face he might be able to get out of this with his favourite lolipop in tact

"well what kind of offer did you have in mind"

yoruichi crossed her arms and put one hand on her chin while she tilted her head to the ceiling

"hhhmmm why dont we go somewhere to have fun instead of just fighting hollows. isn't there supposed to be a festival coming up soon"

kisuke had it she was right there is a festival coming soon and it would save him form yoruichis wrath

"yea there's supposed to be one in the heart off tokyo in a week"

"great take me there and all is forgiven"

kiskue began bowing rapidly while in his knees telling her he understood and and it will be done

"great now im going to take my shower unless you have any for comments you want to throw at me"

kiskue shook his head waiting for her to retreat to the bathroom so he would be safe so once he heard the door close and lock he felt it was safe enough to stand

"great i had to dig myself in that hole and hear i thought i wss going to stay at the shop and work on some of my inventions"

with a heavy sigh kisuke walked to the more private areas of the candy shop he flicked on a light and reveled in the mess that was his invention room

closing the door beside him he made his way to a table and began working on his latest invention

"oh well at least the festival should be fun and it should take her mind off ichigo if she hasn't moved on by then"

one week later: tokyo

the sun was setting in the busy city of tokyo as people walked from stand to stand looking at the many items the shops had to offer while kids ran around playing tag and trying to find a good spot for the fire works that would soon light up the night sky

also at this large festival was a young woman with tied up purple hair and a dark red kimono

she was currently playing tag with a few kids trying her best to keep up in her outfit

"come on lady we thought you said you were fast"

yoruichi squinted her eyes knowing full well this kid wouldn't stand a chance if she didn't have to wear this damn kimono

but she was the one that decided to wear it and since this was her first ever festival she decided she was going to do it even if she was down talked by a little kid

the kid that she was chasing was behind the other three clearly not being the fastest but was the one doing the most trash talking shockingly

everything was fine yoruichi was having the time of her life till a familiar man jumped in front of the kids making the leader bump into him and fall on his but

"ah ha i got you im the new flash god my godly speed is matched by no other"

yoruichi saw kisuke cut the kids off and to say she wasent happy was and understatement

"WHAT IT YOUR PROBLEM I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM KIDS KISUKE!"

yoruichi didn't know how loud she was being till see saw the people and vendors around stop what they were doing just to stare at the scene she made

"come on yoruichi why can't i play with the children i love kids, i own a candy shop for christ sakes"

yoruichi was about to explain till she saw three people walking towards them as fast as they could

she stepped a little out the way assuming that they were the parents of the kids

when she saw one kid get grapped by the arm quickly to get away from the strange man he bumped into her assumption was confirmed by the kid telling his mom to let him go

after the scene calmed down and the people went back the festivities she quickly went and snatched kisuke by the ear pulling him to a part more private

"ow ow ow ow let go yoruichi you ripping my ear off"

yoruichi reluctantly gave in to kisukes please to let him free but not with out talking it off first

"you know exactly why i told you to stay away from kids here you look like a child malester your kimono has a v-neck thats so low it creepy and you have rings around your eyes that make you look dead and dont even get me started on that damn hat"

"i have you know that i have rings around my eyes because i spent all night finishing my gigai invention so we could enjoy the festival and my kimono my not be ripped if you would stop pouncing of me when I piss you off, i mean your a good friend but i just dont you like that and i dont like it rough"

yoruichi had to admit that she was thankful for the work he put into the these gigais she always wanted to interact with humans and now she can but all the thankfulness left her body when she figured what he was implying but she took a deep breath and began walking back to the busier part of the festival

"hey yoruichi"

she turned around to see her friend with a look of sadness and what she hoped were false tears falling fromhis eyes

"what is it kisuke"

"my hat dosent really make me look like a petifile... does it?"

she couldn't help but smile at kisukes childishness

"no it just makes you look"

"cool"

"no"

"bad ass"

"no"

"smart"

"no it ok you know what fine your right"

kiskue smiled at his small victory but felt that he needed to rub it in just a bit more

"right about witch one"

yoruichi knew what he was doing and she was not going to play that game so she turned around and began walking back on her path with the sound of fireworks in the background

"what yoruichi"

yoruichi turned around clearly displeased with missing the start of the fireworks but she was not expecting the look on his face the childish fun replaced with seriousness and he once tierd features turned stone

"what is it kisuke?"

yoruichi couldn't keep the look of worry form her face all the years shes knkw kisuke she has only seen him this serious once which was when they had to run away from there first home

"yoruichi we need to get out of here"

"bit the festivals not over i always wanted to try takoyaki or a candy app"

"NOW!"

he said this while tackling yoruichi to the ground nearly avoiding a swarm of flaming arrows that pierced the ground near them

"this isn't a festival no more yoruichi this is battle ground we have to get out of here"

yoruichi got up and ran alongside kisuke not fully knowing why hebwas so worried

"kisuke why are you so worried we're soul reapers we cant die from normal humans"

"well the gigais we're in put are bodies in a human state so we can actually be killed while were are in these"

yoruichi eyes grew wide as kisukes words set in she was not the type of women to be vulnerable but right now she was now better than a person being robbed at gun point

"and before you ask we cant just leave the gigais, our souls are temporarily attached to the gigais making it impossible to leave"

"well when will we be able to leave"

"mabye in the morning if we're lucky, but till then we have to stay out of this"

outside of tokyo

"well damn the first wave fucked this place up hahaha"

ichigo was with his unit just like akechi said hed be, he was the the final wave just in front of nobunaga the only bad thing was he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not

in one hand he didn't have to fight that much so he could save his energy for nobunaga but on the other he had to walk the streets of what he imagined was a happy festival with kids running and playing, teenagers walking side by side holding hands on there first date and vendor's calling out to them all trying to sell there wares. but now he saw what children were lucky enough to stay alive crying next to what he believed to be parents and one kid holding his two friends lifeless bodies young couples lying dead on top of each other supposedly trying to protect one other from the shit storm that basterd nobunaga started.

soon it would be over soon he would have that basterds life in his hands all he

that was next was to break in to the emperors mansion and force him to surrender

"it shouldn't be that hard find his daughter sword to the throat and presto hes putty in our hands, damn im good at this"

"shiro how are you good at this we've never done this and if im lucky a lot of my unit will die by the time i get up to the emperor finish off the rest of my unit then u wont have to threaten my future partners daughter"

"yea guess your right that would be a bad way to start a partnership"

when ichigo finished talking to shiro he heard his unit commander tell them they were approaching the mansion walls and to be on gaurd from this moment forward

"well here we go shiro"

ichigo drew his black sword and charged ahead of his unit at inhuman speeds slicing away at every gaurd he come across clearly they were no match for him so whem he could he would by pass a few and hope they would kill so of his men

"keep going ichigo today is the day"

"that basterd dies"

"that basterd dies"

top of the emperors mansion

ichigo reached the top of the mansion where he saw the emperor shielding his wife and daughter from the evil that was to come

he began walking towards them but was cut off by his unit commander and his two lieutenants

"we've captured the the emperor tie him up and bring him to nobunaga"

"sir what do we do with the other two"

ichigo saw a sickening smile cross his commanders face at the lieutenants question

"i suppose since we dont need them why dont you boy have a little fun but make sure you clean up when your done"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

the emperor jumped at the unit commander im a last effort to try to save his family but was surprised to see his head drop from his shoulders and his now lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud

looking behind the now dead mans body he saw ichigo with his sword drawn with fresh blood dripping of the black blade

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

ichigo heard the lieutenant to his back-left scream right before the sound of his blade sliding from his sheath

ichigo threw his sword over his left shoulder blocking a swing aimed at his waist on his left side

the gaurd was so stunned at his speed and skill with sword so stunned that he didn't even see ichigo donkey kick him in the gut with his right foot sending him bowing forward and eventually on his knees

the gaurd threw up what little lunch he had and looked up at ichigo probably about to curse his name but he wasent able to get the words out due to his throat being pierced by a blade dark as the night sky

after ichigo withdrew his blade from

his throat he turned to the last lieutenant that was cowering in a corner with his blade shaking in his hand

"st-sta-st-stay away from me"

ichigo just walked towards him his long messy hair blocking his eyes from the lieutenant view the chain on his arm was rattling with each step

the gaurd kept trying to push his self further in the corner but it was pointless ichigo was standing over him with his arm across his chest

"sorry i was told to clean up when im done"

the gaurd saw one of ichigos eyes it was glazed over and void of life but had a will to kill like he was possessed and it terrified him to the point he wanted to scream but couldn't before ichigos sword swung from across his chest and slit the mans throat

"who the hell are you?"

ichigo swing his blade down throwing the blood that rested on it to the ground before sheathing it and turning araround to the emperor

he stepped forward noticing he still had his blade to him waiting for a answer

"my name is ichigo kurosaki i have a plan to keep your family safe and maybe whats left of the people in tokyo but you have to trust me"

the emperor stood up but still held his blade up to the boy

"your a boy still in his teens what could you gain from this"

ichigo kept his gaze strong and stared the emperor in the eyes

"i want to kill nobunaga"

if the emperor neededno proof for his words because the fire in ichigos eyes was all the proof he needed and from his display of skill early he decided if any one could do he could

"alright ill help you but you must ensure my family saftey"

After the festival turned to hell yoruichi and kisuke were able to stay in hiding and avoid most of the fight.

That was until the last of the warriors started looking for survivors. if they found they took them somewhere and women they would take to please themselves.

yoruichi and kisuke were hiding in an alley when they saw a women being forced on her knees by a man trying to fight off her kid

yoruichi was boiling she knew that dlimg anything would get them caught because there were most likely more right outside the alley. But her anger got the best of her and kisuke couldn't grab her in time

After she killed the man she told the woman to take he child and leave out the other side of the alley once she searched the body for an actual weapon. then tried to leave the ally but was caught by the group of gaurds waiting for there friend to finish.

So now her and kisuke are in the center of the festival with most if not all the survivors. all around were the last of the battles fighters fewer than she thought there would be

"there's only like thirty gaurds was there army just small or did these people put up more of a fight than they thought?"

"how would i know yoruichi"

"you're not helping my problem amaterasu"

"im your zonpakuto not your servent i cant help everyone of your little problems"

"Little! are you kidding me im about to be killed"

"well not yet at least they clearly gathered you here for a reason and i doubt its just so they could cut you down"

"good evening people of tokyo im so glad that whats left of you could come by and witness the change of an era. no longer the sengoku era but with the death of the emperor the beginning of the oda era."

yoruichi was cut off from here zonpakuto when nobunaga walked in front of them and gave his speech. she could care less about his ass she would rather be finding a way to get her and these people to saftey which is what she was doing until she saw a familiar head of orange hair carrying the emperor and his family behind him

yoruichi was filled with happiness but it was only brief happiness once she got a look at him she saw that his body has been beaten, cut, and tortured. The scars that she could see from his v neck alone worried her not to mention the chain wrapped around his right arm the brand marks were still black because they went untreated

but the worst was his eyes she never was able to see them due to her leaving the prison at night when he was asleep. but she could imagine her talks with him the way he sounded when he talked to her. she just saw them bright with what little happines he could have.

"as you can see my prized warrior ichigo kurosaki has captured the emperor and his family and brought them to there execution"

nobunaga was awarded a sharp gasp from the crowd before him and curses from the braver of the group

"now as much as i would like to kill the emperor and begin my oda era. My second akechi mitsuhide has told me that there was a plot on my life set for this day"

ichigos eyes grew wide in anger he turned to see two gaurds grab both his arms. ichigo was trapped he went through evey possible way to get out of this but there wasn't one he was trapped

he saw akechi walk up to stand by nobunaga he had a sick smirk on his face that drove shiro mad

"THAT FAT LITTLE FUCKER IM GOING RIP HIS GOD DAMN LIMBS OFF. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FIGHT ICHIGO KILL THEM NOW!"

ichigo was too stunned at the turn of events to even think he nust stood there held by two gaurds not bothering to fight he knew there was nothing he could do

"now ichigo you are my finest warrior there is no denying that but the fact you were making an attempt on my life means you not safe and we dont need warriors in the new oda era anyway"

nobunaga drew his sword and walked over to ichigo with a quick jab nobunagas blade pierced ichigos gut

ichigo released a paind scream. the pain was nothing to him hes been through worse but the thought set in that hes going to die with avenging his family the past year was all for nothing

just as his vision got blurry he heard someone screaming his name there voice it was so familiar to him but he was to tierd to look he just wanted to rest at this point just fall on the ground and accept the fact that he failed

"ich-ic-ICHIGO WAKE UP"

the voice kept calling him untill he gave in and used every bit of his energy to look up and see the person calling him and what he saw stunned him

a women in a blood red kimono with purple hair and golden eyes that was shinning brightly in the night

her har was messy and her kimono dirty and torn but it did little to her beauty. she was being held down boy two more gaurds

ichigo thought he saw tears streaming down her beautiful face she was calling his name clearly she was in a bad situation as well but she only cared for his saftey

she screamed his name a few more times till it finally clicked that voice it was yoruichi

"well look at this the traitor has got him self quite the beautiful whore"

nobunaga saw ichigo half dead body shoot up at his comment and was surprised that he still had that much fight in him his gaurds were struggling to hold him down

"well since you care for her that much who am to deny her to you. kill the bitch and send her with traitor"

ichigo shot out of the two gaurds hold and drew his sword killing one of the gaurds that was holding her but before he could get the other one he was pierced in the back by the two that was holding him down

he heard yoruichi cry his name one last time before he balcked out

 ** _ichigos inner world_**

ichigos worldichigo woke up in his familiar world filled with side way's skyscrapers only this time shiro wasent there

"hes not here"

ichigo turned to the sound to see a newcomer to his world he was a tall middle-aged man he had a long black coat that swayed in the wind

"who are you and whos not here"

the man with sun glasses looked down at him

"i going to explain everything you need to know so listen my name is zangetsu i am going to be by your side from now on. ichigo your time in the realm of the living is over. and the one known as shiro is using your body to lay waste to those who wronged you. i have no problem with this but if you dont regain control he might end up hurting innocent lives including the yoruichi girl"

yoruichi didn't know what to think she finally got to see ichigo again but this time face to face he even tried to save her but end up with two sword in his back

she was holding back her tears as hard as she could but when wawas cut down trying to save her she lost it. she broke the grip on the gaurd and ran to ichigos lifeless body

she pulled the sword out and turned him over so he was lying on his back she held him close to her not wanting to believe he was dead

"ha ha ha would you look at that l. i dont know how you two know each other but thats sweet"

yoruichi didn't hear most of his ramrambling she was to distracted by ichigos body

she could have sworn he was dead yet she feels a powerful energy coming from his body

she put her head to his chest to try to hear a heart beat but instead she felt his whole upper torso move. she backed away in shock and saw that his skin turned white as paper and his orange hair grew longer probably reaching his wast and head no sported to long horns

every body around her was frozen in fear but not her she stayed right by his side. she heard scream demon and ordered his men to attack ichigo.

she was about to move so not to get caught in the cross hairs but ichigo grabbed her hand and cupped her face. yoruichi dosent know how but his gesture told her she was safe with him so she stayed where she was

ichigo stood up ready to protect her from the four gaurds that where attacking them

ichigo threw his hands in a slashing motion a cut all four of the gaurds right threw there waist

then he set his sights for akechi. simply raising his hand and pointing out his finger a mini ball of red energy shot from the tip of his finger and destroyed akechis head

nobunaga tried to run away but was stopped when ichigo appeared in front of him. he fell to the ground crawling back trying to get away from ichigo but it was pointless.

ichigo picked up nobunaga and ripped off his two arms and before he could hit the ground ichigo kicked him into a wall

nobunaga was surprisingly still alive with his body implanted into the wall but ichigo was going to fix that shortly

ichigo tilted his horns in nobunagas direction creating a massive red ball of energy

"this is for the king"

ichigo shot the ball of energy at nobunaga and completely destroyed him and the wall.

after the battle was over ichigos skin turned back to it normal color and his hair the same shaggy length he had his eyes open looking at the rising sun

yoruichi ran towards him tripping in falling to his side due to her kimono

"ichigo hold on i have a friend that can fix you up"

yoruichi turned around and noticed that nobunagas army was surrendering but she didn't care she was just trying to get kisuke. luckily he was already making his way to her

"kisuke hurry up and help him"

she looked up at him but he just stood ther with his hat covering his face

"KISKUE DO SOMETHING NOW JES DYING!"

"I CANT! i cant yoruichi hes already gone"

"no he still alive i can fell his soul its still here"

"no its not yoruichi thats the hollow side of him he went berserk but now he regained control and his soul is leaving to the other side"

"yoruichi"

she looked down at ichigo calling her name tears once again falling from her eyes

"im glad i got to meet you before i died. your more beautiful than i imagined"

ichigo said his final words to yoruichi before his world turned to black for the final time

 ** _ichigos inner world_**

ichigo yet again awoke in his world greeted by his long time friend shiro and the newcomer known as zangetsu

"hi guys so is this the after life"

 **"no ichigo this is just the beginning you journey is not over"** **"i dont know who the hell this old fart is but hes right king we still got a lot of hell to raise"** "what the hell are you two talking about"

 **"follow us and you will see ichigo"**

with that zangetsu and shiro turned and began walking away so ichigo followed

they made a path to the top of the tallest skyscraper there they stood on each side of a single door waiting for ichigo

 **"well are you going you am i going to have to throw your ass in there"**

ichigo looked to zangetsu to make sure it was safe before he entered sure he knew shiro longer but that didn't mean he would trust him more

all it took was a node from zangetsu to get ichigo to walk through the door. once ichigo stepped in the door he was blinded by a bright but it was also warm and inviting so he simply closed his eyes and prepared for his new beginning

 **A/N: well there it is guys chapter 4 and the end of the nobunaga arc i have to admit this arc was a good idea at first but i started to hate later on. but now we can explore bleach in its entirety anything can happen now so yea.**

 **and a little update I've been wasting away playing my playstation mainly persona 5 need to find more jrpgs.**

 **anyway thanks for the follows,favorites, and reviews happy thanksgiving and ill see you guys later**


	5. Alone

**Alone**

Once the bright light died down ichigo was back in his cell in azuchi castle. He sat with his back to the cold stone wall he is all too familiar with. This is the wall he sat next to during all his talks with yoruichi.

The moonlight shined on the bared window of ichigos cell revealing the man known as zangetsu on the other side of his cell.

The light from the moon created a grated light positioned right on the old mans face. Though it was still dark ichigo could make out his aged face.

"so im assuming this is hell?"

Ichigo saw Zangetsu stand as still as a statue not even bothering to acknowledge Ichigos question.

 **"no dumbass your not that lucky, oh and wrinkles stop staring him down like that you look like a petifile"**

Ichigo new that voice, it was his friend since childhood well if you could call him that. His mind was foggy at the moment and he did not know where he was but having Shiro he here was a good thing he hoped. although he couldn't see shiro he knew his voice was coming from the wall behind him and he could just see that smug smirk.

 **"Do not call me wrinkles you fool my name is zangetsu and I'd appreciate it if you used it"**

 **"Alright i got it so are you going to talk to me or fill the king in you know we dont have much time Mr. wrinkles."**

Ichigo saw Zangetsus eye begin to twitch and if he wasn't confused as hell he'd probably laugh at Shiros antics.

 **"I said to.. you know what never mind Ichigo it is true you are no longer among the living but you are not completely dead ether."**

 **"Yea king we still get to kick ass but we're out of time all your memories should be coming back to you when you wake up if you have any questions just ask Mr. wrinkles he knows more about this place than i do."**

The thought of blacking out again made Ichigo want to vomit. the shit was ridiculous every time he'd get a sick nauseous feeling.

"WAIT! what do you mean im not dead and where the hell am i going."

Ichigo tried to jump up and show his confusion but the nausea hit him like a brick and his vision was becoming blurry.

 **"We will see you later Kurosaki"**

 **"Bye king"**

Once shiro and Zangetsus said there farewells the familiar coldness took over him.

 **/Yoruichi's p.o.v/**

Thunder sounded above her head as she stood with a large group of people all with looks of happiness but also sadness. The people around her did not know Ichigo Kurosaki but they all shared a great sorrow for his death.

Its funny how a man so anonymous can envoke emotions in people that some dont even feel for there own family.

Rain began to poor out of the darkend sky usually yoruichi would be curled up by the window in this kind of weather she liked it. It was peaceful but seeing Ichigos lifeless body in front of her changed all of that. It made her feel empty

noticing all the people's sad faces her feel something other than sandeness and guilt. Anger thats what it was, how could these people put on those faces and not even know him nobody knows him like her.

Why he saved them what his dreams where, his sense of humor, how easy it was to fluster, him his caring family that was took from him. Nothing yet they show false faces acting like they care, but they just cant what to go on with there lives and forget him.

 _"Forget him, forget Ichigo, my Ichigo will I do the same. Am I just like these people_ "ichi-ruichi-yoruichi"

Kisuke snapped her out of her thoughtsby shaking her shoulder his usual care free face held bags under his eyes and the look of sadness evident across his tired features

Yoruichi was in no mood to talk. She simply looked at him her beautiful golden eyes now dimmed with a slight redness from tears, her hair and clothes a mess.

Kisuke could tell she was deep in thought. He could only assume it was about ichigo. Sure he never really new the man but he cared for him in his own way and as much time as Yoruichi spent with him he knew this was going to crush her.

However now was not the time to talk about it. Yoruichi's temper is a force to be reckon with and she looked like she was about to blow. Thank god that the emperor arrived

Kisuke nodded his head towards the emperor turning Yoruichi's attention towards him.

"Thank all of you for coming as all of you know we were attacked today. Many of us lost our families and loved ones. Even myself have lost a best friend but thanks to this man my family lives, our homes damaged yet still stand and our hearts hurt but not destroyed. This one man stood up against an army when we were to scared to move. He is the reason we can live on today a become stronger tomorrow. This man is Kurosaki Ichigo hero of Tokyo"

After the emperor's speech the crowd quickly dispersed and all that was left was Yoruichi and Kisuke. The rain now drenched both of them. Kisuke tried to get her to leave but she couldn't. Her heart was broken and she didn't know what to do. Between all those ass holes that sct like they give a damn and the emptiness she felt. she was frozen then the tears began to run down her face once again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention she new it was Kisuke and told him to leave her alone, but he kept shaking her.

"DAMN IT KISUKE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALO!"

when Yoruichi turned around ready to puch the shit out of Kisuke she stopped in shock. The person shaking her wwas not Kisuke but the Emperor. Yoruichi quickly bowed her head and began to apologize but was stopped.

"Stop now young lady there is no need to apologize you are a grieving widow, I should be the one to apologize for disturbing you but I must speak to you."

Yoruichi raised her head and stoped as she was told. Her cheeks held a slight tint of red to them.

"No my lord you were not disturbing me please what can I help you with."

The Emperor gave yoruichi a slight smile and offered his hand to her

"Come let us talk inside where it will be more comfortable"

With that Yoruichi took the Emperors hand and head for his home while Kisuke trailed behind them.

 **/The emperors home/**

The house they entered was now where near the castle they saw in the middle of the city. On the contrary actually this is the cozy little house you expect an average man to have. The warmth and the smell coming from further inside was amazing. And surprisingly the house was not even touched in the attack.

"Please come in my wife is cooking. So feel free to help yourselves"

Kisuke walked up behind Yoruichi squeezing theough her and the emperor. he put his wet clothes on a coat rack and continued further in the house.

"Your friend is quite carefree"

The Emperor supressed a small laugh but the smile still held on his face. He turned from her and went further in to the house.

She figured she may as well move or she would get no where. So she kicked off her shoes and her wet clothes and followed the men inside.

Once she turned into the small living room she saw the Emperor and Kisuke sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Kisuke always trying to lighten a mood was running his mouth about anything and everything. And she had to admit it made her feel like things didn't go to hell five hours ago.

After looking around and taking all the warm features of the house she went and sat next to Kisuke at the table. Now that she was in front of the Emperor she could see he held a little girl in his lap about six years old. She too had a look of sorrow on her face, but Yoruichi did not feel like it was a fake feeling. No the girl had a true feeling of sadness why she doesn't know but it was nice to know people did care about him.

"Nina why dont you go and help your mother with dinner while we talk a little."

The little girl in his lap looked up at him. with the nod of her head she got up and left towards the kitchen. Yoruichi was stuck looking at a flaming candle in the middle of the table.

 _"He was a lot like a flame. Burning bright in the night, comforting and warm to those who cared for it, but dangerous to those who abuse it."_

"I can tell that you two cared for each other."

Yoruichi was taken out of her daze by the Emperor. She caught the sight of his eyes and he too held sadness.

 _"What has Ichigo done to these people to make them care so much?"_

"I know its a little weird nobody in Tokyo even knows him yet me and my family are hurt by his death. Well to answer that he saved my life he saved my family hell he saved my home for that I will never be able to repay him but maybe I can at least comfort his grieving wife."

The slight tint of pink hit Yoruichi's face again. She did not know why when this man called her Ichigo's wife it made her feel warm. Yea she really cares for Ichigo but she wouldn't call it love or would she?

"Thank you for being so kind my lord but Ichigo is not my husband. However I do care for him a great deal."

The Emperor noded his head in understanding such a shame the young man died before being able to experience love with such a beautiful woman.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding but I still intend to help you in anyway you need me if its in my power juat ask."

Yoruichi was amazed at the mans generosity even though Ichigo is dead he still tries to honor him, He barley knew Ichigo. She was about to tell the Emperor to not worry about her but before she could she heard the foot steps of Nina from behind her.

"alright everyone dinners ready"

The Emperor looked at Yoruichi asking her to stay for dinner. To be honest though she just wanted to be alone and rest but she knew Kisuke wouldn't have any of that so she was going be left alone no matter what she did.

She saw Kisuke stand beside her. He held his hand out for her to take which she did. Kisuke pulled her up then let go of her hand and took off to the kitchen.

"Well lets go join that idiot before he breaks somthing"

The Emperor lightly chuckled at Yoruichi's little jab. Shaking his head in conformation he took off to the kitchen. Yoruichi on the other hand huffed to herself and drug her tried body to the kitchen.

 **/Ichigo p.o.v/**

"Aaahhhh, Damn it where the hell am I"

In the middle of the street stood a man with shaggy orange hair that almost covers his eyes, he wore a common Black robe. His right arm had what appeared to be a black chain tattooed from his forearm to his shoulder.

 **"King will you shut the fuck up your giving me a headache"**

 _"Well why don't you do something like I don't know tell me where the hell I am"_

 **"How the fuck am I supposed to know I've never been hear I would say ask wrinkles but that old fart is MIA"**

Ichigo got sidetracked while talking to shiro and bumped into a man with wild red hair. He kinda looked like a red pineapple

"Hey buddy watch where your going"

The man didn't bother saying anything else he just kept walking until Ichigo grabbed the back of his robesrobes

"Wait can you tell me where I am every time I ask someone they just start laughing"

"Seriously its pretty obvious there is only two ways to get here"

"Two ways?"

"Yea ether your born here or you died there"

Ichigo's eyes widened, all that wasn't a dream he died that night. Yoruichi she was real, she was beautiful.

He began to chuckle lightly and scratch the back of his head, lightly ruffling his orange hair.

"so im dead, thought I would have ended up in a worse place to be honest."

"All souls end up here its what you make of it really. Oh and if you dont want this place to be hell I suggest you get the hell outa here its almost time for the cleansing and I heard captain zaraki is doing it this time. Wouldn't want to face him on your first day here. Well i gotta go mabye I'll see you later uhh."

"Ichigo"

"Right I'm Renji so see yeah"

"yeah bye"

With the wave of a hand the man know as Renji took off leaving a dust cloud behind him.

" _man wonder whats the rush, hey shiro know anything about what he said"_

 **"na foreign to me but what ever a cleansing is it dosent sound pleasant, so what now?"**

 _"I guess we find our way around and try to avoid this zaraki guy"_

 **/Yoruichi p.o.v/**

After they ate Yoruichi and Kisuke began to leave and return to the shop but she felt a hand grab her and turn her around

"Before you leave I wont to give you this"

The Emperor held out a pure black katana with with a small link of chain hanging from the handle

"Is this Ichigo's sword?"

"Yes I was able to retrieve it after the battle I thought you should have. No he would have wanted you to have it"

Yoruichi thanked him and took the sword from him. after saying one final good bye to the emperor and his family they left.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Yoruichi you've been staring at that sword for an hour now why dont you unsheathe it?"

"What,why?"

Kisuke stopped walking and dropped his head to the ground

"You really need to stop this i get your upset but we both know Ichigo wasent normal and that sword has a power strong enough for us to feel even when the wielder isn't around"

Its true Yoruichi feels the power radiating off the blade but she never even thought that it could be that.

"You really think this is a zanpakuto?"

"see now your getting it, if thats a zanpakuto then releasing it from its scabbard should do something"

"Fine i guess it couldn't hurt"

Yoruichi held the blade up and placed her hand on the black and blood red handle. With a swift tug the unsheathed the blade and a bright light blinded both her and Kisuke. She felt the handle slowly change shape in her hand, instead of the single handle she felt five smaller ones touch her, They felt warm.

once the light died down she saw a man in a trench coat and sunglasses holding her hand he looked to be middle age.

 **"Thank you for releasing me my name is Zangetsu and I'm the zanpakuto of Kurosaki Ichigo"**

To say Yoruichi was shocked was an understatement Kisuke was right it is a zanpakuto which means Ichigo is a soul reaper

"Zangetsu since your Ichigo's zanpakuto you can communicate telepathically right"

 **"Miss Yoruichi I already know where your going with this but Ichigo is not use to his powers yet and we are too far away to communicate."**

Her eyes darkend she knew she would not see him again his zanpakuto was the only chance she had and they cant communicate there's no way she can find him in the soul society and even if she could going back there would bring trouble.

 **"Miss Yoruichi please dont feel disappointed I understand you want to see Ichigo and you can but I Need your help"**

"What do you need?"

 **"I have very little Reiryoku and what little I had I used to give a message to Ichigo before he crossed over. Since I'm here i need you to bring me to him."**

"Wait why aren't you with Ichigo I thought zonpakuto manifested when you cross over to soul society?"

 **"That is true but Ichigo was already a soul reaper before he passed so I manifested in the living world. Since I'm binded to a blade made in the living world i can not cross over with my wielder."**

Kisuke was foaming out the mouth with all the new intel he was receiving he never knew you could be a soul reaper and still be among the living. Part of him wanted to keep the zanpakuto and see how much more information he could get from him, but he knew this was not his choice to make it was Yoruichi's

She was currently starring and the scabbard in her hand weighing her options. Its was difficult see the man that you came to care for so much in the past year and risk your life as well as his. Or try to forget him and hope hes living a happy life in the soul society

 **"I will give you time to think"**

Zangetsu formed back into a sword the blade was stuck into the wet ground. Yoruichi went and retrieved Zangetsu placing It back into the scabbard.

"You know what ever you choose I'll back you up"

"Thanks but first i need a place to think for a minute"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Within thirty minutes they were back at the shop Kisuke went to tinkering on his inventions while Yoruichi went to her room with Zangetsu in her hands

She sat Zangetsu down by a window sill. Then sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what to do. Her heart was tore in two she really wanted to see him but the risk both her and Kisuke were told never to return or they would be exicuted. But would it make her a greedy ass hole if she just wanted to see him again. Then the fact that what if his life is better now no more worries of the real world he probably found his family for all she knows and all she could be to him is a memory of a bad nightmare.

Yoruichi got out of bed and decided to ask Zangetsu one question and depending on his answer she would go. She grabbed the sheathed katana by the window and tugged it open once more. With a flash of light Zangetsu manifested in front of her.

 **"Have you made up your mind miss Yoruichi?"**

"Not yet I have a question to ask you first"

 **"Well then I will answer it to the best of my ability"**

"why me?"

 **"To be honest part of it was luck that I was given to you."**

Yoruichi turned away from Zangetsu that was her answer. As much as she wanted to see him she couldn't risk her life, Kisukes life for luck. she would just find a wondering soul reaper to return him to Ichigo.

"Thank you for you honesty but I can't"

 **"Hold up now miss, what I said was true but that wasn't everything. I was so glad when I was given to you"**

"Why? what makes me so special?"

 **"I was not with Ichigo very long before he died but for the time I saw his past. The pain he bared from childhood to now he never had many friends but when you talked to him in prison. You made that hell hole a place he looked forward to. in his whole life you where one of the few to make him feel truly happy.**

Hearing what Zangetsu said brought back all the memories she and Ichigo shared and she couldn't help but cry. She felt like such a child never has she cried this much. A man she barley knew a year

can do such a thing to her. The strange thing though was the fact that she didn't mind shedding tears for him.

"Zangetsu, I know what to do"

She turned around to face Zangetsu tears lightly trailing down her cheeks and dripping on the floor. The thought of the people that attended his funeral hardened her resolve even more the way she felt was not fake, it is not fake.

 _"They may forget him but I never will"_ After cleaning her face Zangetsu no longer saw sadness instead. Her face was steeled with pure determination.

"I'll take you to Ichigo"

 **/Ichigo's p.o.v/** **"Hey um King?"** _"little busy right now shiro"_ **"yea I get that but you remember your plan right?"** _"yea find our way around and avoid zaraki"_ **"Ah glad you remember..."** **"Hey king"** _"WHAT SHIRO!"_ **"IF THATS THE PLAN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE BEING CHASED BY A GOD DAMN PSYCHOTIC GIANT!"** Ichigo ducked under a serrated katana blade that cut a building in half.

"How the hell should I know"

"GET BACK HERE BOY I FEEL POWER RADIATING OF YOU, LETS HAVE SOME FUN!"

The psychotic man that was chasing him was huge his body looked as if it was chiseled from stone rather than skin. his hair was spiked up in every direction and he wore a eyepatch over his right eye.

The man swung at Ichigo again. The attack caused a cloud of dust to cover his body and hide him from view. Once the dust settled Ichigo stood with the man towering over him struggling to bring his sword down on his face. The giant of a man was shocked Ichigo caught his sword with nothing but his hands and he now had a porcelain mask that had claw marks painted on it. And it turned his eyes yellow.

 **"Here king use some of my power we might have a challenge on our hands"** With a hollowfied grunt Ichigo threw the blade to the side and back stepped away from the giant. The situation just got worse when the man started laughing.

"I new you would be fun. My name is Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the eleventh division. Im also the one who will defeat you"

 _"You got to be fucking kidding me"_

 _ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー_

 **A/N: Yes another chapter im slacking a lot but here it is hope you enjoy. part of me wants to drop the story but part dosent. I've been wanting to try other fanfics but we'll see what happens. now about the story im thinking of giving ichigo a different zanpakuto i mean he still has zangetsu just different like not having the sword the same size as his body new abilities tell me what you think.** **and i struggle with women's emotions im a sucker for romance yet im not in tune with emotions im trying to show how yoruichi cares but not belittle her character,** **you know make her look like a wimp.** **and as for ichigo i like his look in the aizen arc with the long hair and chain rapped around his arm so i made it a tattoo.** **Well as always thanks for likes,favorites,follows,and comments and the story will continue eventually** **might even be an OC in the future ;)**

p.s shorter ch shorter update or longer ch longer update you guys decide


	6. A warm welcome

A warm welcome

A small portion of the Rukongai was completely destroyed. Buildings and bodies lay every where and the cause of it all Is two people still entangled in a deadly clash.

"Zaraki quit, This battle has done enough damage you need to stop before you kill someone else"

Ichigo jumped back from zaraki and smashed into a pile of rubble. This battle has been going on for about twenty minutes. Between the psycho in front of him and the changes in his body Ichigo came to the conclusion that the afterlife sucks.

"King stop using your full strength"

"What the hell are you talking about shiro, I don't have time for you to be a smart ass"

"No dumbass when you died it felt like my power merged with you"

"So you're saying your me now?"

"Not exactly King, I'm not sure how it works but you're definitely a lot stronger now"

"Do you think I can use that form of yours that you used to kill nobunaga"

"I'm not sure but you should be able to use my lower level abilities just be careful im not sure what effect it will have on your body"

After Ichigo got a breakdown of his situation he climbed his way out the rubble.

"I thought you killed yourself that would have been pretty boring"

"Nope still here and since it doesn't look like your going to quit. I'll just stop you"

Zaraki is a battle hardened man, Hell he's the go to man when its time for a cleansing he loved to fight and he was good at it too. He likes to think he's one of the best. But that kids monstrous voice made his hair stand on end.

Once Ichigo got out of the rubble, he cracked his neck and poped his shoulder trying to loosen his joints.

"Alright lets try this again"

Ichigo lunged at Zaraki at a pretty impressive speed. Zaraki noticed the boy had no zanpakuto which confused him a little. The kids power wasn't overwhelming, But he's more than powerful enough for a zanpakuto. Zaraki decided not to give it too much thought. instead he'd use it too his advantage. He held up his blade in a defensive stance and would let him cut his own hands.

Ichigo saw the smirk on Zaraki's face. And already knew his plan but Ichigo also had a plan he coverd his arms in a white bone like substance and delivered a devastating punch to Zaraki's sword sending the large man into a pile of debri.

The white substance cracked off of Ichigo's hand. He brought his fist up to see a small section of his hand had a cut on it. He was impressed at his new found strength and the durability of the

bone like coating over his arms.

"Ok for a last minute plan that worked pretty well, But I'm just glad it's over"

Ichigo was about to leave before he felt a huge wave of power come from behind him. He turned around to find Zaraki standing out of the rubble with a yellowish aura around him.

"It really sucks to be you right now"

"What the hell is this why can't I move?"

"my eyepatch blocks my full power. When you punched me I'll admit, It hurt like hell but it also tore my eyepatch so now I can't hold back even if I wanted to"

"Shiro what the hells happening I can't move"

"King his power just has you paralyzed in fear call down, I hope you had time to adjust to your new strength because you need to go a hundred and ten percent now."

"Can I get a quick how to on your abilities?"

"Ok the simplest one is called cero. Channel your energy to a part of your body let it build up then realese it in the direction. I personally recommend using your hand it easier to aim.

Ichigo gave shiro a thanks for his help and took a few deep breaths to calm his self. He didn't fully understand how to use cero but there was no time.

"fight or flight I guess"

He vanished in the blink of an eye slightly catching Zaraki off guard. Although his speed was impressive Zaraki could easily keep track of him. It confused him When he saw the kid run right by him. Ichigo tripped over his own feet and skidded to a stop on his face.

"You're not even use to your body kid. Pretty impressive for someone who just died, But it's time to get on with my mission."

Zaraki placed his sword on his shoulder carelessly walking over to Ichigo's prone form. He picked Ichigo up by the neck and looked him in the eyes.

Ichigo was struggling to open his eyes its like all of his energy was drained. Then he felt a hand grip him around his neck. Once again he was on death's door step. It pissed him off to no end. He hated this helpless feeling.

"Your strong kid if the situation was different I'd probably even put you in my squad. And sorry about your mask."Just before Zaraki could deliver the final blow Ichigo's eyes snapped open. His face stunned Zaraki. The mask wasn't a costume it was real. From the glowing yellow eyes to the monstrous voice.Zaraki was so shocked by Ichigo's face that it gave Ichigo enough time to build up a mini ball of crimson on the tip of his Index finger.

"CERO!"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

/Meanwhile/

A group of four friends were wondering through the shopping district. However the one with snow white hair was not amused with his friends antics.

"why did you guys bring me out here"

"Well we know how you get on cleansing day so we thought we do something to take your mind off of it"

A girl with long blond hair and curvaceous body replied.

"Rangiku's right man lighten up a bit do what she does and take brake"

"I would if she didn't take enough brakes for the both of us, and how can you talk you and Rukia told captain Byakuya you were taking a mission."

"Actually Renji's the one on a mission I'm just shopping with Rangiku."

Said a short and petite girl with light skin

"WHAT!, Rukia why did you make me lie to your brother."

"Because he would never let us do something together"

"Well she's got a point Byakuya hates you Renji, I'm actually amazed your his lieutenant"

"Shut your short ass up Toshiro"

A small tick mark appeared on the white haired kids head.

"What the hell did you call me"

A look of fear spread across Renji's face when he saw Toshiro reach for his zanpakuto. Renji decided to try and save his self and the shopping district by dropping to his knees and bowing.

"I sorry captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro chuckled and put his sword back in its sheath.

"I was only kidding, So can we get this over with now I have a lot of paper work to do."

Renji's reaction was priceless his mouth hung open almost touching the floor. He jumped up and started rambling on about how Toshiro doesn't make jokes and that it was that funny. This sent the girls into a fit of laughter.

The four were Having a fun time wondering Rukongai. Sure the seireitei was the capital of soul society and they had amazing shops too, But there's something about Rukongai that you can't find any where else. And at the moment that little something just happened to be crashing through the shopping district.

Once the group heard the noise they rushed put the door to see what happened. All except Rangiku who was paying for her things.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rangiku"

"What Renji there's only one scarf like this left"

"Shut up you two just get out here when your done"

"Right captain Hitsugaya"

"Yea I heard ya I'll hurry"

Rukia and Toshiro were the first to arrive. what they found kinda startled them laying on the ground beaten and bloody was captain Kempachi.

"Captian are you alright?"

Rukia was the one to voice her worry she's never seen Zaraki this beaten up.

"I'm fine Rukia"

After Zaraki stood up he noticed Renji and Rangiku was walking out of the one shop his body didn't destroy.

"Damn captain they messed you up"

"This is why cleansing are a bad idea soon they get tired of being slaughtered"

"Yea that make sense if it was a revolt but it's not"

The group's eyes widened. What on earth could be in Rukongi that could do this to Zaraki

"Well if it's not a revolt then what's is it"

"It's a kid Rangiku, And before you get any ideas stay put of this fight"

"Why"

"What do you think will happen when we corner him Renji, He'll go wild we'll stop him but there's going to be a lot more property damage."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh"The monstrous scream echoed across Soul society sending shivers down everyone's spine except for Zaraki. Rukia could put her finger on it but it sounded like a cry of pain not anger or hate.

"Well that's my cue"

Zaraki jumped back In the direction he came from leaving the four to themselves. They heard what's he said but they could help it wether it be curiosity or worry. They followed after Zaraki.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

/Ichigo's inner world/

Shiro was sitting in a laid back manner. his eyes while his head rested on his head. He was watching the battle that was under way through Ichigo's eyes. If he was being honest it hurt him to see Ichigo go through all this shit. He gave him a lot of shit but he actually cares for the boy.

"If only he didn't die this shit could be over. He might have even got together with that Yoruichi girl, Yea, now she would have been a keeper."

"You know he's killing his self"

Shiro opened his eyes but they resembled a half asleep look. standing in front of him was Zangetsu though he was transparent, like a ghost.

"We have no choice he needs power and your no where to be found"

That may be true but I dont agree with your idea of helping Ichigo. His body can not handle the hollow form."

"Im aware of this and I want let the King lose control or harm his self...too much. Any way why the hell are you here"

"Im here to tell you and Ichigo that I have Yoruichi and Kisuke bringing me to him. And there still a ways out but some of my power should be reaching Ichigo."

Shiro stood up facing Zangetsu. He could feel Zangetsu's power. True it was a small portion but it was enough to manifest a chain that was wrapped around Shiro's hand.

"Alright old man I will relay the message"

With that Zangetsu vanished out of thin air leaving Shiro by his self. He loosened his grip on the chain Untill the end of it touched the ground. His carefree face broke and a wicked smile replaced it.

"This is going to be fun"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

/Ichigo's p.o.v/

While Ichigo was waiting for zaraki to get back towards him he received some very helpful information which included some much needed assistance from Zangetsu even if only a little and that he was able to get someone to bring him to Ichigo. However Shiro failed to mention who was bringing Zangetsu.

Ichigo felt The foreign power in his right arm. The damaged flesh on his right arm that now resembled a black chain tattoo began to glow a crimson red. It began to burn but it wasn't painful, It was instead warm and inviting. Ichigo closed his eyes and let the warmth take over. Once he his eyes opened he saw a black chain spiraled up his arm with the rest of the length hanging off his arm.

The chain was simple in form bit the black color looled as if you were staring at the deepest part of space. It had a power radiating off it that intrigued him.

"King he's coming, let your instincts take over and finish this quick I'm gonna cut off my power soon"

The only response shiro got was the nod of Ichigo's head before he took off meeting Zaraki head on.

When Ichigo and Zaraki clashed it sent shock waves of power all around them.

The both of them were so caught up in the battle that they didn't notice the group of four hiding on the the battlefield.

Zaraki charged at Ichigo with his sword ready to pierce his heart. Ichigo moved to the side only receiving a cut on his right shoulder. Zaraki followed up his attack with a elbow to the face which caused Ichigo's mask to crack. Ichigo tried to fight back but couldn't get a clean hit on him. Zaraki was too fast he thought he'd never hit him till he remembered what Shiro said.

"Let your instincts take over"

Ichigo stopped throwing punches. which gave Zaraki a chance to score a clean knee to the gut. Zaraki saw Ichigo hunch over and cough up blood. Zaraki had a victorious smile on his face untill he felt Ichigo grab his leg with one hand.

Once Ichigo had a grip on Zaraki he drew back his right hand that was wrapped in the mysterious chain and hit Zaraki directly in the face sending him flying once again. Only this time before he could get away Ichigo threw the chain at him wrapping it around his waste. Ichigo tugged on the chain pulling Zaraki back towards him. Zaraki tried to untangle his self from the unusual weapon but it was to late as he received another cero to the gut only this time he thought it would have killed him.

"King, He's not dead finish this now"

"Yea"

Ichigo could feel the exhaustion catching up to him. He knew he only had one more attack in him.

He raised his hand in the direction of Zaraki, Building up the biggest cero he has yet.

"Im sorry you were a strong warrior but im not going to die again."

Ichigo felt his eyes get heavy. With one final push. He released the cero and blacked out.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Toshiro was the first to react when he saw the ball of energy he drew his sword creating a large ice wall betweem it and zaraki.

The group of four thought it was over but they underestimated the power of the cero. The ice wall was completely destroyed and still had enough power to cause a large crater and blow every one back.

"Rukia, Renji, Rangiku you guys alright"

Toshiro got an all around yes from the group that eased his thoughts a bit but he knew this was far from over. Pretty soon most if not all the captain's would be here.

"who the hell was that guy?"

"I dont know but if he can drive Zaraki that far he's bad news, Rukia were going to check on him you two go check on captian Zaraki"

"Yes Captian"

when Rukia and Toshiro reached Ichigo the first thing they noticed was that his hollow mask was turning to do dust and was blown off his face by the wind.

"Captain what do we do he's still alive?"

"The thirteen captain's will be here any minute to take him into custody them we will have a meeting to decide his sentence"

"This isn't right"

"What do you mean, I know it seems cruel but thats how we keep order."

"Captain I thought you hated cleansings. Its not his fault, who wants to snuffed out like there nothing. He was just defending him self."

"I know and this is exactly why I hate them but im a captain I can't just rebel when i want."

after a while of waiting the whole seireitei was gathered at the destroyed shopping district. Toshiro covered the briefing over the fight and every one in a squad was called to there barracks.

on the way to her squad barracks Rukia was left alone with her thoughts. she could help but feel sorry for the orange haired boy.

"Why cant i get what he said out of my head?"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

/Yoruichi's p.o.v/

"Yoruichi the gates ready lets go"

Yoruichi stood in front of the portal that would lead her back to her forgotten home but more importantly to ichigo. She held a firm grip on Zangetsu as she made her way towards the portal.

"This isn't going to be easy Kisuke so lets get this over with"

Kisuke smiled at her brushing off all her worries.

Yoruichi went through the portal and almost instantly she was on the other side at the gate of the soul society. She awaited the guard to come and bite her ear off over why she shouldn't be her and all. To her surprise though there was no one there other than her and Kisuke.

"well this is strange, Thought they would jump at the chance to bite my head off"

"Shut up Kisuke if no guards are here then we can find Ichigo sooner"

Kisuke nodded his head and gave Yoruichi his comforting smile.

"Well I guess we better get started this soul society is huge so it might take a while"

Yoruichi and Kisuke began walking preparing themselves for a long search, But the search ended quicker than they expected. They felt a tremble in the earth and heard the faint sound of a bomb exploding. Kisuke pointed towards a pillar of smoke off in the distance.

"Guess its safe to asume are search is over?"

Yoruichi was not amused at Kisuke's attempt at a joke. She was worried sick about Ichigo and this situation was not helping.

"Damn it Ichigo why are you always in deep shit?"

With out thinking Yoruichi took off towards the pillar of smoke. not knowing if she should thank Ichigo when she sees him for making her search easier or beat the shit out of him for scaring her to death.

Yoruichi soon arrived at the aftermath of the explosion. what she saw frightened her to her core. The shopping district she used to go to was reduced to a large crater with small chunks of Captain Hitsugaya's Ice wall scattered around.

She looked around frantically trying to find any trace of Ichigo but all she found was people scattered across the area observing the destroyed district.

 _"Okay girl calm down maybe this is a good thing he couldn't have caused this much chaos anyway. Right?"_ "Yoruichi Shihoin. Never thought I'd see you're face again"

Yoruichi new this feeling how could she forget it Captain Kempachi Was the only man that could make her feel uneasy. She turned around trying to mantain a calm face.

"Hi Captain Kempachi long time no see"

Yoruichi eyes widened slightly once she was able to take in Zaraki's appearance he was all beaten and bloody, But the most shocking part was his eyepatch was missing. She only seen him without it once and thats when she started feeling uneasy around him. he was a monster.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh yea got in a fight, but more importantly why are you here. We have orders to detain you if your in soul society"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man. He's the last guy she would want to fight but nothing is going to get in her way.

"Im not in the mood Zaraki if you want to fight lets get it over with"

"Usually I would take you up on that offer but as you can see I got my ass kicked already and I don't give two shits if your in soul society"

"Yea about that what happened to you"

"I let my gaurd down and this kid got the better me"

"Really the strongest Captain in soul society got his ass kicked by a kid?"

Zaraki broke the eye contact and turned his sight to the large crater.

"That kid wasn't normal his power is extraordinary even though he couldn't control it. To be honest I'm amazed at the level of power he had considering he just died"

"Captain Kempachi what did he look like"

Zaraki turned back to face Yoruichi with a confused expression. he was going to question why she wanted to know what he looked like but decided not to stress it.

"Well he's part hollow I know that for sure. Maybe late teens or early twenties. I'm not sure about his eye color the hollow mask made his eyes look yellow... hhmm. And his hair was orange."

"WHAT!! WHERE IS HE."

Zaraki was taken back by her random outburst so much so it took him a minute to regain his composure to give her a answer.

"They detained him and they are about to hold a court with all the captain's to determine his sente"

Before Zaraki could finish his sentence Yoruichi took of in the direction of the seireitei.

 _"That man's going to be the death of me"_ ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

/Kisuke p.o.v/


End file.
